The Most Dangerous Enemy is Your Opposite
by BigChillFreak
Summary: An evil locked away has finally ecsaped, and this one has made a plan that might be too much for the destine to handle. Six children all their lives have know nothing but darkness. Manupulated and given the dark crest they will do what malomyotismon couldn't. But what happens when the crest of Tragity and Miracles apear. Rated for real world abuse and launguage(focus on my OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**When Opposites Rise**

**This will be a lot darker than my usual fics, it'll center around my OCs mostly and how their darkness has turned their worlds upside down. Now a dark force is using that to his advantage, this may be the toughest battle yet for the digidestine.**

**(?)**

The forest was dark as the fog rolled in, floating around in a mist.

Not many dared venture into this place the forest of darkness, purple eyes scanned the area as they found their objective.

A large fortress that seemed to be fused with the very forest stood in front of it.

The creatures master waited there, two darkknightmon guarded the entrance but held their swords down for him.

He passed by entering inside; his master had summoned him for a very important job.

The halls led to many different areas, but one lead to a grand room. Standing with his backed turned was his master.

"Master, you called" he bowed as his master turned to face him.

The digimon was humanoid in figure; he had a long white beard and a pointy nose. He had six red bat wings, and under his cloak were his hands which held long black claws. He held a large staff as he looked at the digimon; his face was one that showed he was not to be messed with.

He was barbamon one of the seven great demon lords, he had been freed in rather unusual circumstances.

A few months back when the digidestine had destroyed malomyotismon and spread their light somehow it had weakened his bonds of imprisonment.

Long ago he had tried to take over the digital world by making the digimon fall to their greed, that way they would destroy each other.

But those damned sovereign had ruined everything, they couldn't destroy him at the time so they locked him away.

He learned the reason he was able to escape was also because his fellow demon lord, his brother had been sent to the dark ocean.

All that time in solitude and watching as darkness rose and fell, made him think of a better way to take over the digital world.

And then the digidestine came the same digimon who locked him away also created crest for those humans. The crests were full of light and the embodiment of the child's character, one even being the crest of light.

This and the way they were partnered to digimon had given him and idea, if he couldn't use his own power as he had seen how many enemies fell to the destine.

Why not beat them at their own game, the perfect chance came in the way of the digimon emperor. All that darkness was perfect for his plan; even in imprisonment he could still absorb energy.

He studied the second generation and learned something quite interesting.

This generation's power actually surpassed the first, with double crest in three of them and considering one of the children was the child of miracles; his plan was then born with the defeat of malomyotismon.

"Yes, I have a job for you one of great importance" he said looking at the digimon.

He was a phelesmon, a virus digimon who was easily swayed to his side by promising power.

"Importance?" asked phelesmon.

"One if you fail to accomplish, will end in your deletion" he warned, his plan had taken far too long to create, he was lucky this forest hid his energy signal.

"Of course" said phelesmon, they were known for being well spoken.

He pointed his staff at phelesmon as it began to glow red, it showed six different areas in odabia all showing a marking on them.

"These's humans, are they what you need?" asked phelesmon.

"They have been chosen they are the perfect subjects for my crest" he said.

"Am I to capture them?" he asked.

"No, you are to lure them in" he showed what looked like the crest the old digidestine had before they were destroyed.

"When near their chosen they'll activate and bring them to me" he said as phelesmon took them.

There were six tags but three of them had two crests side by side. A dark purple hole appeared in front of phelesmon.

"This will lead you to the human world, go" he said as phelesmon did as told.

"Are you sure you're going to trust that thing" said a voice behind barbamon.

"Of course not, first chance of betrayal and you know the punishment" he said looking behind him.

"Don't you little brother" he said to the digimon in the shadows.

"I may be younger but remember only fools are over confident" his form dissipated in the shadows.

**(No one)**

Six children all in different homes were about to be brought together. But not by light but through darkness, after all that's all they ever knew.

To be manipulated and used, this time the destine might have met their match.

"Have a good day" said a woman to a teen.

All she got was a grunt as he slammed the door behind him.

He was known as Loki nu, he had long black hair that fell a bit past his shoulders in a messy sort of style and tan skin, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull design and had the sleeves ripped off. Same with his blue jean vest, his black pants were ripped at the knees and his dark green eyes seemed to be set in a forever glare.

He was around thirteen.

He remembered what that woman said' have a good day'

"Yeah right, as if I'd listen to you" he muttered.

She was his new mother or should he say his third new mother, his real mom left him when he was a kid. His second mother, the dumb bitch got herself drunk and hit another car killing herself and the passengers of the other vehicle.

Number three as he called her was just an accident waiting to happen. What was his father thinking when he married her! The woman was as blind as a bat and yet she always had a cheerful attitude.

It sickened him; maybe people like her would have made him happy when he was younger but not anymore.

The past couldn't be changed.

In another house a girl had just finished punching out a man.

"Bastard!" the teen yelled as she kicked the man in the head.

He was unconscious, the teen let out a yell of anger pulling her hair.

She was known as Shayna Chiba, sixteen years old. She had pale skin and silvery white hair that fell past her waist. She was wearing a white shirt and black sweater with short pale blue jean shorts.

Her eyes were her most unusual feature as they were a garnet red and currently were glaring at the man past out in front of her.

She stomped out of her room and went downstairs looking at the black haired woman passed out on the couch. White powder was around her nose and lips, snorting again.

The girl turned away from her drug addict of a mother, a bark was heard as she opened the door.

A Labrador walked out the door nuzzling next to her.

"Come on boy, we need fresh air" she said to the dog as it followed her.

Kai was the only thing in her life that loved her, her mom was just a drug addict.

And a slut, if she had a dollar from how many men she slept with just for some weed.

All because her dad died and she started on drugs, did that woman forget she had a daughter! No! Her husband die's during a shootout and all of a sudden her daughter doesn't matter.

Shay grew up alone and had to teach herself self-defense after one of her mom's boy toys she shuddered.

She would never forgive her mom for what he did, but who could she turn to?

The only family she had was in New York and she was sixteen, the cops ha! What a laugh they'd probably think she had a crack problem too.

That and they'd poke questions, ones she didn't want to answer.

Why couldn't she have a normal family?

"Tamaki help me with your brother" said a man.

"Tamaki! You were supposed to take out the trash" said a woman.

"Why do I have to do everything? Why not make Roxy do it!" he pointed to his younger sister.

"Tamaki! You have responsibilities" said his mother.

Again with this speech, he stood up and left for the door.

"Don't you dare leave!" yelled the woman.

"Whatever! I have a life! You always make me do everything!" he yelled leaving.

He was Tamaki Kozuki, fourteen years old. He had spiky orange hair, fair skin and amber yellow eyes. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and pants which were a little on the dirty side.

His family wasn't one of the best; his mom and dad were always fighting. He felt like his parents made him do everything! Why couldn't Roxy help she was twelve years old!

She was their favorite that's why, so why should his parents rely on him if they didn't care about him.

If they hated each other so much why couldn't they get a divorce their yelling was stupid and made him want to kill them in their sleep.

"Why did I have to get stuck with my family" he grumbled.

The family he wanted would listen to his problems more often.

"Outta my way loser!" yelled a teen pushing a little boy down.

The boy cried as the teen left' kid could be a fire alarm' he thought.

"Young man! What gives you the right to" yelled the child mother.

"I have every right bitch! He was in my way! Why don't you go find someone else to nag!" he yelled at the stunned woman.

He ran off until they were out of sight.

He was known as Devin Diethard, seventeen years old, he had on a blue beanie that showed a bit of his dark green hair which covering his right eye, his lone left eye was a piercing ice blue. His clothing was ripped and a few sizes too big as he wore a dark blue shirt and baggy grey pants. The only nice thing he seemed to own was a silver locket he wore.

The locket was the last reminder he had of happiness; he'd been out on the streets since he was six. He lost everything that night eleven years ago; he had been kidnapped from his home for a ransom.

His family was rich since his father was a movie director and his mother a model, well those kidnappers must have been armatures because they threw him out of the van at the first sign of the police.

If only things hadn't turned out so badly, one of the kidnappers knocked him out and took him somewhere.

He had lucked out with him too as he was able to find a way out, a six year old outsmarted a grown man.

But that wasn't the end of that as he didn't know where he was and everyone spoke weirdly.

After awhile he learned he was in Japan, the guy had actually knocked him out and took him to Japan!

His first option would have been the cops but the kidnapper wasn't giving up.

Devin lived half his life in fear and on the streets, one day when he was ten he found out his kidnapper had been arrested for the attempt abduction of a little girl.

He should have been happy but no, even if he had been slowly learning the language the police believed the lie of the man. That he had mistaken her for his missing daughter!

He hated people from then on; he lost his whole life because of them. The cops ha! They actually believed that criminals lie!

He was on the streets ever since, he hated people for being so easily deceived.

He looked at the locket opening it showing a picture of his younger self, his mother and father.

"Mom, dad, you're the only people I still love and miss" he said to the picture.

Why did people have to take his life away!

"You piece of shit! I told you not to break a single plate and what did you do!" yelled the man to the cowering boy.

A glass plate was on the ground broken in pieces, the boy was crying as he held his cheek from where he was hit.

"Did I say you could cry? I warned you! Now you're going in the trunk!" he yelled as he lifted the protesting boy from his neck.

"No! It was just a plate dear we can always" the woman didn't get to finish as she was thrown against the kitchen wall.

"I warned him, now do I need to discipline you!" he yelled at his wife who lay on the ground holding her head.

"Didn't think so" he said.

He walked to a trunk that was in the living room and was about to stuff the boy inside when he dropped him.

The boy had bit him, that little maggot had bit him!

"Get back here!" he yelled to the terrified child who at his mother's screams ran out the door.

The child ran as fast as he could tears streaming down his face as he stopped. He didn't see his angry father so he was safe.

He was Reid Woods, only nine years old; he had blond hair that waved a bit. His eyes were a hazel but were puffy from crying. His white and red shirt was messed up from the fight with his father and his brown shorts were torn.

As long as he could remember his father treated him and his mother as punching bags.

He wanted to tell someone but his mom said no, she could take the hits.

What he didn't know was that his father threatened to kill him if his mother asked for help or called the cops.

Reid had lost all hope from a normal life; he knew it must be something he did. Nothing he did could please his father, if he was to loud, bam in the trunk; he got a B at school bam the trunk.

He cried as in a shaky voice he asked "why, is daddy so mean all the time?" he cried to himself walking away from his home.

He had no hope left anymore.

"I'm going on break" yelled a teen.

"Kay, yami, come back soon!" said the older woman.

The teen sighed as she walked out of the bar, she was exhausted.

She was known as Yami Kagesaki, sixteen years old; she had dark purple hair that was in two pony tails that fell to her waist. Her skin was fair and she was wearing a black v-neck with a dark red jacket and dark blue jeans. Her eyes were a bit on the weird side as they were gold, like the autumn leaves.

She worked as a waitress at a local bar, she also sang for money out in the streets.

Yami's life for the last six years has been a lie, starting with her last name. Her last was really Nagasaki, but she had to change it when she ran away from home.

When she was ten her mom and dad had a new baby, a little sister for her. At first yami was as happy as any child could be but then her sister mina got sick, really sick.

Yami didn't understand much except that her parents said mina had a lung problem.

Soon yami started to notice that her parents were always talking about mina, worrying about her constantly thinking of her.

Yami felt they were ignoring her; they no longer cared for what she said, or her accomplishments at school.

Always mina every time mina!

One night after her parents forgot her birthday she wished mina would just go away!

The day after there was a call, the look on her mother's face had been one of complete horror.

Yami knew it was about mina, she had died it was her fault she made that wish.

She knew she had caused her parents pain, she didn't mean to kill mina she was just angry.

One day yami got fed up with the guilt, after school one day yami made her choice.

She didn't take the bus home instead she decided to run away. If her parents hated her that wasn't anything new, when mina was around they only cared for mina.

At first she didn't think she was going to make it, but she was able to make it to a completely different town.

Though she did have trouble living on the streets, she eventually managed.

What yami didn't know was that her family has been searching for her since that day. What more the phone call wasn't about mina, it was about her grandmother.

Her grandmother had died from cancer; no one knew she was sick. Yami's mother was close to her grandma so the news shocked her.

Yami never knew the truth, that mina was alive and well.

"When did my life become such a living hell" said yami, remembering her past.

Her life was just darkness with light and no hope of getting back what she lost.

Or so she thought.

**This was for you to get to know my OCs; I know I made each of their lives be hell. I actually got their lives from the experiences of people I know and got permission to use. I'm not doing this to offend anyone, but I wanted a stab at a darker version of digimon. One were the story isn't so happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Crests Part 1**

**If your still reading I haven't offended you just a warning as before this will be a lot darker than anything I've ever written.**

Phelesmon emerged from the portal; it was morning in the human world. He looked at the tags in his claws; barbamon said they would glow when they were near their chosen.

He placed them in his pocket.

Myotismon had done a similar thing when searching for the child of light, only phelesmon already knew who he was searching for.

Luckily he wouldn't stand out, ever since the final battle humans and digimon had been getting along around the town.

The place he had appeared in was the park hidden inside a tree; human children were there, some with their partners.

They weren't his focus, until.

One of the tags began to glow, he took it out.

It was glowing pure black energy, and seemingly pointed to the left.

A teen was walking towards the park, in human standards she would be considered beautiful.

He looked at the tag; she was the child of darkness.

Perfect he found one, now he would need a convincing act. Human's even ones who hated others still needed persuasion.

Barbamon had sent him the information he needed when he was traveling to the human world; he knew all he needed to know.

He glowed as he reverted to his rookie form demidevimon.

**(Yami)**

I was walking to the park for my one hour break.

I could already hear the playful cries of children, some were playing with digimon.

I actually wouldn't believe such monsters existed if they weren't staring me in the face.

I envied them, most digimon only partnered to young kids.

Some kids ran past me caring a white marshmallow digimon and a red blob one.

I wonder if mina would have a partner if she was still alive.

Sighing I walked towards a bench and sat down; work was exhausting I always had to do overtime just so I could support myself.

Bump, I opened my eyes and was face to face with one of those digimon.

I almost screamed but instead hit it in the head.

"Don't do that! you freaking scared me man!" I yelled at the thing.

It was like a larger blue version of a bat. Its yellow eyes glared up at me as he flew up to my face.

"Hey! I was just trying to talk to you, sheesh" he said.

"You would think being sounded by digital monsters would make us safer around you humans" he said.

"Okay, I'm sorry umm" I didn't know his name.

"Demidevimon, I've been looking for you" he said to me.

"Why, you a stalker or something" I said looking at him.

"No! Let's just say you have a special purpose" he said to me.

"Yeah, right what purpose" I couldn't believe him after all I'm just a selfish freak.

"I know what you did, I know all about mina" he said shocking me.

I grabbed him and yelled "how do you know that name!" I noticed people were looking.

I stood up and walked away with demidevimon in my hands.

He broke free and glared at me"hey! My master told me okay!" he yelled back.

"Your master?" I asked.

"Yeah, you ever heard of the digidestine?" he asked me.

Of course I have their goody's that saved the world, their all special just because of that. And from what I heard only kids could enter the digital world and have a partner not teens like me.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I have a way for you to finally get back what's yours" he said with a smirk.

"What's mine?" I asked.

"The digidestine are in the way of my master, you join us and I'll give you the one thing you want more than anything" he said to me.

"And I think we both know what it is" I gasped, he knew.

"Oh yeah, how? In case you never noticed their the guys who saved the entire earth" I said to him.

"Their only strong because of their partners" said demidevimon, did he mean what I was thinking.

"You mean you can get me a partner?" I asked him.

"Better, you see the destine have this power that symbolizes their power, you hold the opposite power to one of them" he said, demidevimon's plan was working.

"Power?" I never understood this digimon thing so well.

He pulled out a silver tag with a black flower looking thing inside it.

I felt drawn to it like it was mine.

"This is the crest of darkness, you your whole life has been living in lies, take this and my master will give you your wish" he said, almost she just needed to take it.

"Darkness?" I asked, I guess that would make sense I did wish for my sister to die.

"Take it and my master will help you aren't you tired of the work, the lies" he was sitting on my shoulder as he spoke.

It was true what's my purpose, why did I even live?

I had nothing, no family, friends I was alone.

"Will he grant my wish?" I asked him.

"But of course" he said with a smirk.

I took the item from his claw and I felt myself be surrounded by dark energy than nothing.

**(Demidevimon)**

The girl was now in his master's hands, one down five to go.

He had to admit it took persuasion. He wonder how long it would take to persuade the others.

He sighed with weary wings; he had a long day ahead of him.

**(Loki)**

I was behind an alley finishing up my graffiti behind the wall when.

"NU!"

I smirk, I knew who it was the old man and me this wasn't anything new.

"Is there a problem" I said.

"I told you once I told you twice I told you three times but now I'm calling your parents" yelled the old man.

The man owned a record store and Loki had a habit of graffiti his walls. It was just so easy the old man would freak about it like it was the end of the world.

"So what, I don't care old man" I said.

"Listen here nu!" he yelled.

"Careful gramps, you don't want to give yourself a heart attack" I turned to leave.

"One of these days nu! I won't feel so generous!" he yelled as I walked away.

"Whatever" I muttered, I pulled out my mp3 player and put in my headphones.

The old man didn't realize how lucky he was to have grown up with a loving family. Mine was just broken.

I have a new mother who I hate and my dad is never around.

I don't care for families their for wimps and losers anyway.

I went to the skate park; some guys were their practicing their moves.

I went towards one of the trees and leaned back on it.

One of the guys in the park had a kid with him probably his brother, he was with a digimon.

It was a grey rabbit looking thing.

Who would have thought monsters were real.

Lots of people had them, well more like kids.

Everyone who had a partner thought the digidestine was cool and all that.

What a load of bull, those kids didn't they realize the power they held.

If I had a digimon, I'd get back at everyone who ever wrong me.

Stating with my father, it was his fault my mom left and I will never forgive him for that.

I felt a chill go down my spine; I looked up and saw one of those digimon.

Some weird bat digimon was looking at me with a smirk.

I took off my head phones and glared at it.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Feisty one aren't ya that it's to be expected considering how many mothers you've had" he said looking at his claws.

"How the hell do you know that!" I yelled at him, how did this digimon know.

"Easy boy, let's just say I can grant you a wish that special little something you always wanted, and we both know what it is" he said to me.

How in the fucking hell.

"Just like that, what do you really want?" I asked him, if I learned anything there were always strings attached.

"Just one thing, my master needs someone like you and if you accept he'll give you the power to get back at everyone who wronged you" he said to me, it was like he was reading my mind.

"Your master what does he want with me?" this had to be the strings.

"Let's just say he has a grudge against those kids called the digidestine" he said.

"Yeah, well if he hates them so much why doesn't he do like that malo whatever dude did and attack them" it was obvious.

"Because wouldn't you rather have the power that they have the power of owning a digimon" he said, he was peaking my interest.

"All right, I'll join you for now but first prove it" I said.

"Prove what?" he asked.

"Prove that you can give me power" I needed proof, or else he was like everyone else in my life.

He pulled out a silver tag with a dark red sun and dark black blue circle line marking.

"This is your power child of fear and enmity" he said.

"Fear and enmity?" I asked.

"But of course, after all that's your biggest weakness fear and after all there is no friendship" he said.

He was right I had no friends, and if I did this I could finally get the life I wanted.

I took the tag and it glowed red and black blue as I blacked out.

**(Demidevimon)**

"Two down four to go" I said.

"Hopefully their easier to convince than this guy" he was difficult; his master told him leaders were the hardest to convince.

He needed easier bait after convincing Loki.

That's when a crest glowed foggy grey, the crest of despair.

"At least little kids are easy to trick" I told myself.

**(Reid)**

I was hiding in an alley, I stopped crying but now I was scared.

'I shouldn't have bitten daddy, now he's going to beat me good' I thought.

Last time he broke my arm.

He didn't want to go back home he was just too scared but he had to. He deserved it for running away.

I was about to leave when I heard a flap.

I looked up and gasped a digimon!

I always saw kids with them, even in school.

I wish I could have one but then daddy might hurt it too.

"Hey kid, I'm demidevimon" he said to me.

"Demidevimon?" I asked.

"Ya, I couldn't help but watch what happened to ya" he said to me with sympathy.

"Your dads a lousy person, you know you don't need to take that from him" said demidevimon.

"How do you know about daddy?" I asked, had he'd been watching me.

"My master told me all about your troubles, and I came to help ya" he said to me.

"Mommy told me I shouldn't ask for help, that we can manage" I said, but I still wish I could help mommy.

"Kid stop lying to yourself" he snapped at me.

I looked at him.

"Inside your burning with rage, you want to make your father pay!" he yelled to me.

"Even if I wanted to help mommy daddy would just do something worst" I starting crying again.

"How about if I gave you a special power, my master gave me" said demidevimon looking at the kid.

"Special power?" I asked.

"My master needs your help and if you accept he'll grant you a wish and we both know what you want most" he was flying beside me as he said this.

"Any wish?" I asked, digimon were special after all.

"Join my master and your daddy will never be able to hurt you again" he said showing me a silver tag, a foggy gray teardrop was inside.

"Will a get a digimon?" I asked.

Demidevimon smiled a cruel smile, a child this young was easy to manipulate.

"A child with power always has a partner" he said to me.

He held out the tag as I took it, I could help mommy with this.

Around me grey fog appeared and then black.

**(Demidevimon)**

"I need a break" I muttered.

I had already convinced three kids, just three more to go.

I looked at the alley; it was so dark an inviting.

I'm sure my master wouldn't mind if I had a rest.

He hung himself upside down, ticking his wings close and fell asleep.

**(Barbamon)**

Barbamon had been watching demidevimon; of course he would fall asleep.

At least he had finished half the job.

"I told you brother, he may be doing a good job but he still has three more children to capture" said a figure behind barbamon.

"You worry much brother?" he asked, turning around to face his brother.

A humanoid digimon walked out of the shadows, his face was covered by his blue hat and mask that covered his mouth showing only his red eyes and blond hair. His clothing was a white cloak, and a white shirt and pants. His left arms sleeve covered his entire arm and hand; the right had a red bandana tied on it with black and white armor and black claws. A sword was at his side.

Baalmon an ultimate digimon and the younger brother to barbamon. He was a demon lord as well but unlike barbamon he had been destroyed before.

In a sort of luck he was reborn but had to start over again, he could at the moment only achieve ultimate status. He longed to become beezlemon again, even if he was the weakness of his siblings it was still a strong form.

"I don't worry, anyway what do you plan to do when the children wake up" he asked pointing to the three unconscious humans.

When they had touched the crest they had been sent into the fortress and were barbamon was.

"Since you seem so eager I'll leave it to you" he said as his brother stared at him.

"And what will I do? Nice to meet you just so you know were only using you as our tools of war!" he said.

"Introduce them to their partner's gain their trust, then I'll do the rest "said barbamon turning back to the image of the human world.

Baalmon went towards the humans; he looked at them as they lay on the ground.

The long haired boy and the girl were older than the digidestine he had seen.

He looked at the younger one, he was just a child.

He seemed to be covered in bruises and looked like a mess.

Baalmon didn't know why but the child disturbed him, he felt like it brought up old memories.

Memories he lost when he had been deleted.

He was surprised when they began to wake up; he decided he might as well get it over with as the youngest was the first to awaken.

The child was holding the tag as he looked around "demidevimon?" he asked.

The child sounded scared; again he felt that part of him that was disturbed by this child's age.

The others too had woken up as well.

"I feel like I have a hangover" said the purple haired girl.

"Were in the hell am I?" said the dark haired boy.

They finally seemed to notice him as the girl gasped, the little boy started at him and the dark haired boy glared.

"Alright who are you! Where's that bat!" yelled Loki.

"Demidevimon?" asked Reid.

"You met him too?" asked yami surprised.

Loki had jus noticed the other two and seemed surprised as they did.

Baalmon sighed oh what fun this was going to be, he would get back at his brother for this.

"I'm sure you all remember why you were brought here, you all made a deal with demidevimon" said Baalmon.

They all looked at their tags "wait! He never told me there were going to be other people" said Loki.

"And who are you anyway?" asked yami.

"I am Baalmon, my older brother is the one demidevimon calls master" he said to them.

"Alright were here now what" said yami.

"Did demidevimon mean it that were going to get a wish and a partner" asked Reid, he was scared.

Baalmon was much more intimidating than demidevimon was.

Yami couldn't help but look at the child sadly, he was scared.

Like when her mother had found out about mina's condition.

"Did he tell you that to kid" yami asked him.

Reid nodded "different words same deal with me to" said Loki.

"Okay so were here now what do you want, he said something about digidestine" said yami.

"I'll explain all that on the way" said Baalmon.

"On the way to what" said Loki.

"A digidestine needs a partner" he said motioning for them to follow.

Reid followed timidly as both yami and Loki looked at each other before following.

So this must've been the strings attached, Loki thought.

He had to work with these two, just great it better be worth it.

Yami looked around the room they were in, she saw another digimon but he wasn't paying attention to them.

She shuddered this place gave her the creeps.

"Scared" said Loki a yami looked at him.

"As if" she said.

"Don't worry it's a known fact girls are easily scared" Loki taunted.

"Oh, well it's a known fact boys are freaks" she countered.

Loki was going to retort when a small squeak caught their attention.

They had forgotten about the little kid who was looking at them terrified.

"Please don't fight" he whispered.

Loki looked at the girl before turning away, sure he may be a jerk but the little kid wasn't his problem.

Yami looked at the kid; he looked like he had just been used as a punching bag.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder spooking him.

"I'm sorry please don't hit me" he whimpered.

Yami was surprised by this, why did he think she was going to do that.

"I won't hit you I promise, my names yami what's yours?" she asked the boy trying to calm him.

"Reid" he said.

"That's a nice name" she smiled, she always had a fondness for little kids.

Ever since mina.

"Loki" he said.

The two turned to him.

"My name its Loki, just saying" he said looking away.

Baalmon had been listening to them, he too knew of their lives.

"It's good for you to talk, you have three more teammates to meet" said Baalmon.

"Even if you hate each other their needs to be a team" said Baalmon.

"Why, I know demidevimon mentioned the digidestine why?" asked yami.

"It's not my place to tell you, but you're all here to meet your partners" said Baalmon leading them to a room.

This peaked their interest yami because she had wondered what it felt to own a digimon.

Loki wanted the power it came with for revenge.

And Reid he just wanted a friend.

"Here, my brother told me your crest will react to your partner" said Baalmon, cluster together in the room were six digi-eggs.

Barbamon had created them and were kept for safe keeping until he could set his plan into motion.

"I thought you said were where getting partners" said Loki.

"And you will" said Baalmon.

"All I see are eggs" said yami.

Reid had wandered towards the eggs while the older kids were talking.

His crest was glowing smoky grey as a black and purple polka doted egg glowed the same color.

"It's this one" said Reid getting the teens attention.

The egg glowed as smoke covered the kid.

"Hey! What the hell's with all the smoke!" said Loki swatting at it.

"Look" said yami.

"Hey, that tickles" said Reid, as the smoke disappeared.

In his arms was a purple pig looking digimon, on its forehead was a red bat symbol and its eyes were red.

"He's cute" said yami looking at the in-training digimon.

"His name is darktokomon, he's an in-training level digimon" said Baalmon.

"Doesn't look very strong" said Loki.

"in-training aren't, once all six of you are gathered I'll explain more" said Baalmon.

"Well, I guess I'll go next" said yami, her crest glowing black as she approached the eggs.

One began to glow black, a black egg with a purple snowflake.

And just like before the egg glowed and smoke appeared as something jumped into Yami's arms.

"Hi, I'm blacksalamon" said a voice as the smoke cleared.

A black puppy with yellow eyes was in Yami's arms.

"Blacksalamon?" she asked.

"Yep, that's me, I'm your partner" she said.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me yami" she said, the thing was just so cute.

"That's funny both our names have darkness in them" she said.

"True, well Loki? Your next" said yami.

"I'll go when I feel like it" he said.

"Why do I even bother" said yami, this was the rudest guy she ever met.

And she had met a lot of rude guys; she worked at a bar after all.

Baalmon was watching their little dispute, humans were confusing.

"Fine, I'll go already" said Loki his crest was already glowing dark red and black blue.

A purple red and gold egg glowed in the double aura as it glowed once again smoke covered the area.

Loki felt something approach him as the smoke cleared.

"What the" said Loki looking at the digimon in front of him.

It looked like a dragon, it was purple with red stripes on its chest, and mini wings on its arms. Its eyes were a golden yellow along with some markings on his claws and head.

He glared up at Loki almost as if he was sizing him up before speaking.

"So your my partner?" he asked, his voice was kinda gruff.

"I guess so, that's what my crest chose" said Loki.

"Just as long as you don't hold me back, I'm sure we'll get along fine" it said.

I glared down at him; he seemed a lot like me with his attitude.

"Names monodramon" he said scratching his nose.

"Just call me Loki" he said.

"Well now that we have our partners what do you want now?" asked yami.

"Now you'll wait for the last three, I don't like repeating myself" said Baalmon.

"I'd use the time to get to know each other after all I know all about you three, and I mean everything" he said letting them know.

The three looked at him as he started to leave "you're welcome to look around the fortress, just stay away from the lower and upper areas, I'll come find you when the last three are found" he said leaving.

"Why do we need to be a team" said Loki.

"I remember the digidestine are a team" said yami.

"Yeah well were not them, you know I wonder what baalmons hiding from us" said Loki.

"We won't know until the other three are found, I hate this I'm looking around" said yami.

"Me too don't need you getting lost" said Loki with monodramon beside him.

"I have I ever told you you're a huge asshole!" she yelled at him.

"Language around the kid" taunted Loki as Reid was looking at them.

"You're so infatuating!" she yelled, leaving.

"Don't worry all boys are like that, I'm sure I can whoop his monodramons butt" said Bsalamon **(short for blacksalamon)**

"I hate people! And girls!" yelled Loki walking in the opposite direction.

"Look at it this way, if she hits you, that let us start a fight that we'll win" said monodramon.

"Their strange" said Btokomon **(do I even need to say it)**

"I hope they don't fight too much" said Reid, people got hurt when they fought.

Like him and his mommy, his daddy always fought with them.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise" said Btokomon.

"Promise?" asked Reid.

"Promise" said Btokomon as they gave a laugh.

**Well that's it for part one you got to know three of my OCs the destine still won't appear yet. Just so you understand for them to have their crest they need certain emotions that go with them like the good digidestine. Reid comes from an abusive home so he believes there is no hope, yami was selfish and let jealousy consume her and lives a lie so she ahs darkness. Loki blames his father for what happened with his mothers and now fears to love his new mom and that's why he doesn't have friends. **

**If you liked review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Crest Part 2**

**(?)**

A large blue dragon woke up from his sleep.

He looked down at the digital world, there was something down there, and he could feel it.

Then, his body was covered in black and grey as he writhe in pain, the orbs around him turned black and grey.

"It can't be" he said before writhing in pain again as the pain finally past.

**(?)**

In a volcanic area a large red four winged phoenix let out a screech.

The orbs around his body were glowing dark red and black blue, his body was covered in the energy.

He let out another pained screech as the aura finally subsided.

"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY!" it yelled, volcanoes erupting because of his anger.

**(Barbamon)**

Barbamon was almost laughing; he knew they had felt the change.

He turned back to his image; demidevimon was now looking for the last three dark chosen.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Already acquainted with their partners I presume?" he asked baalmon who was behind him.

"Yeah, their looking around the ground levels, the darkknightmon have been told not to let them go to the upper or lower levels" he explained.

"Very well, also I have another task for you" he turned to face his brother.

"What task?" he asked.

"I've been able to complete all but one of the dark digivices" he said, he lifted his staff.

It glowed red before showing two digimon, a small yellow dinosaur and a blue St. Bernard with a horn on his head.

"I need data from an agumon and gabumon to complete the digivice" he explained.

"And I'm sure your picking me since you don't want to be known yet" said baalmon annoyed.

"Your learning" said barbamon.

Baalmon shot him an annoyed look, before turning around but he had one question.

"Brother, why do you need the young child couldn't we use someone else?" asked baalmon.

"No, the crest has already chosen him, anyway why do you care for a human child?" asked barbamon.

"No reason" he said going off to do his job.

'As I though somehow you still have kept your memories, I'll have to watch out for that' thought barbamon.

He turned back to the image of demidevimon.

His brother could never know the truth.

**(Demidevimon)**

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap" he said searching for another child.

"Why can't finding the last three be easy" he groaned.

He kept flying around when he heard a bark; he looked down and saw a black dog running down a sidewalk.

He was going to leave when one of the crests started to glow purple and sickly green.

"What" he looked down and saw a girl, the crest responded to her.

He flew down for a closer look, so this girl was the child of hate and corruption.

Suddenly he felt something bite down on his leg.

"Hey let go! I'm not a chew toy!" he yelled the girl's dog had grabbed his leg.

"Kai! Let go of him!" yelled a voice as the girl ran towards her dog.

"Demons whisper!" he let loose a yellow glow from his eyes as the dog fell asleep.

"Hey! What did you do to him!" yelled the teen glaring at him.

**(Shayna)**

I glared at that little bat digimon, those things were nothing but trouble.

"Well?" I asked.

"Don't worry I just put him to sleep, he'll wake up in awhile" he said to me.

"Anyway, that gives me time to talk to you, took me awhile to find ya though" he said flying up to me.

"Find me, why? Who are you anyway?" I asked going towards kai.

He was breathing, so he was alright.

"I'm demidevimon, and I've been looking for you" said demidevimon.

"Again why are you looking for me?" why would a digimon be looking for me.

"Let's just say I know a lot about ya, like a certain mother ya want dead" he said, I swore I must have paled.

"Aright how do you know that" I said pulling out a pocket knife.

He seemed unfazed by my actions.

"Humans and their feeble weapons look I was going to tell you something important but I guess you don't need any help" he said to me, like I needed it.

"Too bad if you had let me explain my master would have given you a wish" he was flying off.

"Wait!" I said.

"Yes" he looked back.

"Alright what do you want from me" I asked him.

He flew down a smirk on his face "your one of the humans my master needs" he said to me.

"Your master?" I said.

"He needs your power, he was wronged by the rulers of the digital world and now seeks revenge" said demidevimon.

"You know what it's like, to have your life taken from you" he said to me.

"Well, then how would I even help I have no powers and what about those digidestine?" I said, if I remembered what people said they were able to beat the toughest of enemies.

"This power, the power of the digidestine" he said showing me a silver tag.

It glowed purple and sickly green, I felt drawn to it somehow.

"You mean a partner digimon?" I asked, they all had partners but I thought only kids could get them.

"Yeah, all ya gotta do is take the tag then my master will grant you your wish" he said.

"Can he get me my life back?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he said as I approached him.

"This better not be a trick" I said as I grabbed the tag.

I was surrounded by a purple and sickly green glow before I blacked out.

"Thank barbamon she didn't put up much of a fight, huh?" said demidevimon.

The dog had woken up and looked around confused as he looked at demidevimon and barked.

"Oh no!" he yelled with the dog chasing him.

"Cant I catch a break!" he yelled, flying away as some people watched the bat get chased by the dog.

Out of all the luck! He had to be chased by a dog!

**(?)**

A large two headed turtle was blasting energy around in the sky; the pain was like electricity running around his body.

His turtle like head was glowing purple while his snake like one was glowing a sickly green, as were the orbs around him.

"Tainted crest" he said as he collapsed from pain, the aura fading.

**(Baalmon)**

Baalmon walked back through the dark forest in distaste.

He looked at his clawed hand as blue data appeared before disappearing.

He had just collected the data his brother wanted and it wasn't easy.

He had to travel to two different areas to get it and being attacked by several wolf and dinosaur type digimon wasn't what he needed after dealing with troubled children.

"What do you have against me brother" he said to no one.

He spotted the darkknightmon, back to the fortress.

"I think I'm starting to understand those kids" he said, if barbamon wanted something he could send one of his other minions.

"This better be worth it big brother" he said.

**(Tamaki)**

I was kicking a can across the street, if mom was here she'd probably say.

'Tamaki instead of kicking garbage around pick it up'

"Why do I have to do everything, just because Roxy's their favorite" I said as I heard a yell and barking.

Something crashed into me; I looked down to see a bowling ball with wings.

A digimon? Well that wasn't anything new the town was full of them.

But of course only kids like Roxy could get one, he hated hearing that.

The bat looked at me flying franticly "ya gotta help me I'm a digimon not a chew toy!" he yelled at me.

What is it with everyone making me do things that are when I saw a Labrador running done the street.

"Aww man!" he said.

The dog ran up to me trying to get the digimon, I sighed and pulled out a toy I had in my pocket.

I don't even remember putting it there; I threw it at the dog that just ran off after it.

"Their happy now leave me alone" I said to the bat.

"What a bum" said demidevimon glaring at the boy.

That's when one of the crest activated it was glowing pale yellow and dark orange.

"Oh you have to be kidding, he's that lazy kid" said demidevimon.

Of all the luck he had to be the child of ignorance and unreliability.

He sighed and flew after him.

"Hey kid!" he yelled at me.

"What now? Can't you see I'm busy" I said, the bat looked at me like yeah right.

"Look kid, my names demidevimon and do I have a deal for you" he said to me.

"What kind of deal? It doesn't involve hard work does it?" I asked.

Demidevimon resisted the urge to roll his eyes; yep this had to be the child of ignorance and unreliability.

"you want to leave this boring life you have, after all your parents only seem to care for your sister" said demidevimon, he wasn't even going to have to get complicated this guy was so ignorant.

"Sure, anything beats this dump" he said.

"Then how about joining my master, you'll get power and even a digimon partner" he said to me.

"You're pulling my leg" I said, like he could give me power.

"You just have to take this crest that's all" said demidevimon.

"Alright, that means I don't have to go home right?" I asked.

"Sure kid whatever you want, my master will grant it" he said as I took the tag.

The crest glowed dark orange and pale yellow as I was surrounded and blacked out.

Demidevimon sighed in relief "that was the easiest guy I had to convince, no wonder he's ignorant" he sniggered.

He took out the last tag "last one left is the child of cruelty, I better get a rank up for this" he said flying off.

**(?)**

A loud roar was heard in the icy mountains as a large tiger was covered in pale yellow and dark orange light, the orbs around it changed the same color.

His roars showed the pain he was in as after awhile the aura disappeared and the pain left.

His red eyes searched the cloudy mountains; there was something wrong something out there.

He left; he could sense the others as well in the sky and earth.

**(Barbamon)**

"Those two were surprisingly easy to convince, too bad the child of cruelty will be the hardest" he said turning away from the image.

He had felt the shift, his plan was working better than he hoped and this was only the beginning.

He just needed to create the last digivice and get the child of cruelty.

And speaking of children, he had three screens showing were the three that already were here were along with the two new ones.

The child of hate and corruption along with the boy of ignorance and unreliability were where the others had appeared.

The child of darkness seemed to be looking around, as the child of despair was just talking to his digimon.

The child of fear and enmity was just standing in one place talking with his digimon as well.

"Brother this better have been worth it" said baalmon.

Barbamon looked at baalmon who looked like had been in a fight.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"If you ever make me go after data again, you better make it worth my time" he muttered darkly.

"How about complete control of the human world" said barbamon.

"That might work" he said showing the data he had taken from a gabumon and agumon.

It was absorbed into the staff as it glowed red and black blue.

"First off show our two new guests their partners then gather all five of them, its time I explained things" he said to baalmon.

"What about the sixth child?" he asked.

"He'll be the last to arrive" said barbamon.

Baalmon turned to were the two teens were, the girl seemed to be regaining conciseness while the boy just snored.

He reminded him of a roachmon.

"Hey kid" said baalmon to the girl as she looked up at him.

What she did next caught him off guard as she swept her feet under him and stood up with a knife.

"Alright buddy who the hell are you and if you think you can kidnap me because I'm a girl you thought wrong!" she yelled.

Baalmon pulled out his sword knocking the pocket knife away from the girl.

"Let me put this in words that won't end up with you dead, you were transported here after getting your crest" he said putting away his sword.

The girl looked at him"oh, sorry comes from living my life, which you probably know about" she said.

"So you demidevimons master?" she asked.

"No, I am baalmon my older brother is the one you're talking about" he said as she looked at the boy snoring.

"Who's the slob?" she asked.

Baalmon preferred the first three "that is one of your teammates" he said.

"Hold on teammates you mean I have to work with others" she said.

"If you're getting a crest I would imagine you knew there would be a team" he said to her.

"So are they as weird as this guy?" she asked pointing to the still snoring Tamaki.

"You'll meet them soon but first" he lowered himself and literally shook the boy awake.

"Seriously its Saturday!" he yelled before noticing baalmon.

"Hey, dude if you want money I don't have any" he said.

"I think I preferred the child of fear and enmity" he muttered.

"Are you the guy who demidevimon was talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"No, apparently he's his little brother" said Shayna.

Tamaki looked at her like if he had seen an angel.

"Is she here because of demidevimon too?" he asked still looking at her.

Baalmon resisted the urge to face palm"yes I'm suppose to show you your partners, if you'll follow" he said turning his back to them.

The two followed as Tamaki went near Shayna.

"Hey, so we're going to have to work together, I'm Tamaki" he said very quickly.

"Names Shayna kid" she said coldly.

"Shayna" he said dreamily.

She rolled her eyes and went on following baalmon.

'She's beautiful' he thought as baalmon led them into a room.

There were only three eggs left now.

"So which one belongs to us?" asked Tamaki.

"Your crest decides" said baalmon confusing them.

"Like what my crest is just gonna tell me" said Tamaki, as his crest started glowing.

An egg with purple, silver and red markings glowed pale yellow and dark orange.

It glowed as smoke covered the room.

"What the hell! What was that?" asked Shayna.

Then Tamaki yelled"ahh, get it off! Get it off!" he yelled as a small digimon was attached to his leg.

"Hey that's not very nice-kou" said the little rookie letting go.

He was small and had a mask that only showed his yellow eyes, two horns were attached to the helmet. He held a small kendo stick and was covered in a robe like armor, his dragon like feet and tail were visible from under the armor.

"Sorry, my names Tamaki, umm" said Tamaki.

"You can call me kotemon-kou" he said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tamaki.

"Say what-kou?" he asked.

"Never mind" he muttered.

"Alright crest which ones mine?" asked Shayna as her crest glowed.

An egg that was black, green and yellow glowed as the smoke once again appeared.

"Who woke me up?" asked a female voice; there was a slight cackle to her voice.

"That would be me" said Shayna walking up to the bird.

The rookie was covered in green and brown feathers, two black and red tipped feathers were on her head. Her arms ended with sharp black claws and her eyes were a green blue color.

"Names falcomon, so your my partna" she said.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me Shayna" she said looking at the bird.

"Well nice ta meet ya" she said.

"Do you always talk like that?" she asked.

"Gotta prob with it" falcomon said annoyed.

"No, no, just asking?" she muttered.

"I'll let you get acquainted, stay here I'm getting the rest of your teammates then my brother will explain things to you" said baalmon leaving.

"You get the feeling were in for a boring lecture" said Tamaki.

"What's a lecture-kou?" asked kotemon.

"Whatever just as long as I get what I want I could care less" said Shayna.

"Just as long as you don't waste my time we can be partners" said falcomon.

If only Shayna really knew what they would have to go through to get what they wanted.

**Things are just starting to unravel the digidestine will appear in either chapter four or five. I have yet to decide.**

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Digivices**

**(Yami)  
**"This place is so creepy" I said looking around.

"It could be worst we could be stuck in a roachmon nest" said Bsalamon.

"Roachmon? Never mind I don't wanna know" I said peeking inside a room.

"Hey! Cant a digimon work here!" snapped a bishopchessmon.

She closed the door"jeez, he reminds me of my boss" I said.

"You know I wonder why were not allowed anywhere but the ground levels" I wondered out loud, the decor was a lot of torches which made a lot of creepy shadows.

"There's a lot of dark energy around this building" said Bsalamon; she suddenly jumped out of my arms.

"Alright show yourself, I know you're their!" yelled Bsalamon at one of the dark hallways.

"For a rookie your senses are quite in tune to darkness" said baalmon coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's just baalmon" said Bsalamon.

"Just baalmon, is this how low I've been demoted" he sighed, well at least wild digimon were scared of him.

"Let me guess your finally going to talk to us" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Half right, I'm here to take you back to meet your new comrades" he said to us.

"Wait, you mean Reid and Loki?" I asked.

"No, I'll explain as we find the other two" he said.

Always with the explaining later stuff, but I'm not stupid.

If I yell at him he'll probably kill me.

"Fine, but this time no more excuses" okay so I'm pushing my luck.

"Very well, come the faster we find those two the faster I can have some peace" he said to me.

He can have some peace, dude want some peace but I ain't getting it, I thought.

Picking up Bsalamon I followed after him, I did wonder something.

When all of us were together, what are they going to want us to do just so we can have our wish?

I know it has something to do with getting the digidestine out of the way but.

**(Reid)**

"Found you" laughed Btokomon.

"Aww, you're too good" I said coming out of my hiding place.

"Ha-ha and it's my first time too" said Btokomon jumping onto my head.

He was making a habit of it; it was nice to be able to play without anyone yelling at you for being too loud.

"Were do you think the others are?" I ask him.

"Maybe in different places they don't seem to get along much" said Btokomon.

"Not everyone gets along you know, me and my brother sometimes don't" said baalmon.

I turned around to see baalmon and yami "the world would be better if people didn't" I said, everyone always got hurt when they fought.

"You're going to have to fight if you want your wish you know" said baalmon.

"Anyway we have new teammates to meet so were off to find Loki now" said yami; she didn't like seeing the kid sad.

By now she was starting to think the reason she was nice to Reid was because of guilt from mina.

"You mean the mean guy, but we were playing" said Btokomon.

"I'm sure we'll get to play later and aren't you even interested about what's going on" said Bsalamon.

"Alright, come on Reid the faster the boring stuffs over the more play time we get" laughed Btokomon.

"Okay" said Reid walking up to yami and baalmon.

"Now to find Mr. grouchy" said Btokomon.

Even yami and Bsalamon couldn't help but giggle at Btokomon.

"Come on" said baalmon leading them to were Loki would be.

**(Loki)**

"So, when do you think we'll get to fight?" asked monodramon.

"Hopefully soon" I said.

A partner and the fact I got to fight was one of the other reasons I came here.

Besides revenge and a wish.

"Baalmon better explain things to us soon or else" I said.

"Or else what? In case you haven't noticed you're a human and your partners a rookie with zero experience in combat" said baalmon, he was across the hall from them with his arms folded.

Yami and Reid were standing beside him, their digimon in their arms.

"Just saying I'm getting sick of all the mystery" he snapped.

"If you could shut up for five seconds you'd know baalmon is going to explain things" said yami, this guy he was so annoying.

She had met bums, pervs and just plain assholes at the bar but this guy took the cake for rudeness and being a jerk

"Then why didn't you say so" said monodramon.

"My brother wants to explain things but I'll fill you in as we go meet your new comrades" said baalmon motioning for Loki to follow them.

"Wait comrades you mean others, great" said Loki following baalmon.

"I know your all loners but even darkness needs the help of more darkness" said baalmon.

"Whatever, just as long as they don't get in my way" said Loki.

"Way of what? We just got our digimon we haven't even been in a fight" said yami.

"Yeah, don't act so high and mighty" said Bsalamon.

"We weren't" said monodramon.

"Just ignore them kid, people their age fight a lot at least I think" said baalmon looking at Reid.

He didn't know why he knew that he just knew he shook his head as the older children continued their banter.

**(Shayna and Tamaki) **

"So how did a girl like you get chosen for this? You seem to pretty to wind up here?" asked Tamaki.

"Listen boy, try anything and you just might lose something" she said twisting her pocket knife around her fingers.

It was scary how fast she was doing that but didn't cut herself.

"Okay, okay, just trying to make a conversation" he muttered.

That's when they both heard footsteps and what sounded like arguing.

"Oh, so just because I'm a girl well I have news for you little boy! I'm sixteen so their!" said a purple haired girl.

"Hey stop making a scene people you're making a bad first impression" said Btokomon pointing to Shayna and Tamaki.

"These are the people we have to work with" said Shayna as baalmon walked in.

"And what is that suppose to mean" snapped yami.

"Oh, so there is another girl, look sorry it's been a stressful day" said Shayna.

"Tell me about it" said Loki.

"Could be worst" said Bsalamon.

"And before one of you comments I'll let you introduce yourselves, then I'll give you all your explanations" he said, then he could give them to barbamon and he could finally rest.

He wondered if this is how parents felt. Eh, probably.

Nobody said a word they were just glaring at each other.

Except Reid who looked confused and just sighed stepping up to their newest teammates.

"I'm Reid" he said quietly to the two.

At first they didn't respond but then Shayna looked down at him.

"Shayna, names Shayna kid" she said to him.

He was just a kid; he didn't deserve the cold shoulder from her.

"You can call me Tamaki" said Tamaki.

"And I'm Blacktokomon, nice to meet you" said the in-training.

The two digimon looked at him before acknowledging him.

"Ya can call me falcomon, I'm shay's partna" she said to them.

"When did I say you could give me a nickname?" she asked the bird.

"Names too long" she said as Shayna just ignored her.

"I'm kotemon-kou, Tamaki's partner" he said.

"Well nice ta meet ya, those two grumpy humans are Loki and yami" said Btokomon looking at the two mentioned.

"Hey!" they both said to him.

"Guys gotta point ya know" said falcomon as the two glared.

"Like he said I'm Loki" said Loki.

"And I'm his partner monodramon" said the dragon.

"Well I'm yami" she said.

"And I'm blacksalamon, and don't let my looks fool ya I'm pretty strong" she said since she was a rookie but was the smallest besides Btokomon.

"Okay now that that settled can we have our explanation" said Shayna, she didn't like being around others much.

From the looks of it the rest of them didn't either.

"Very well, I'll tell you why you were brought here" he said them.

"You all know of the digidestine correct" he said as they all nodded.

"Well have you ever wondered why they're so special, why they were chosen to save the earth?" he asked them.

"That's true, what makes them any different from us, anyone could have done what they did" said Tamaki.

"Light, their crest are the light that's suppose to keep this world safe, but as you all know light doesn't exist tell me what has the light brought you besides pain" said baalmon.

"With me it's twenty four seven" said Shayna.

Never the less the others agreed, light meant day.

To Loki light meant another day with his father not even home and that woman.

For yami it just meant for hard work and the endless cycle of what wasn't even life.

Shayna saw it as a full day cycle of her mom on drugs.

And Tamaki saw it as another day for school and people bossing him around.

And for Reid it was another day of fear and pain for him and his mother.

"So lights a living hell for us so what about it" snapped Loki.

"You are like the digidestine only different, they may hold light but you hold the opposite you hold the power to bring darkness" said baalmon.

"All of your crests are the opposite of those of the destined, you are in a sense their darker selves" he said.

"Were nothing like those goodie two shoes who probably never suffered a day in their lives" said Shayna.

"My brother needs them out of the way, as you have heard no digimon has been able to defeat a digidestine, but you have the power to stand as their equals even their superiors" said baalmon.

"Why because of our crest?" asked Tamaki.

"Exactly, your power was replicated from the second generation of digidestine, three of you hold two crest while yami and Reid hold only one as will your last teammate" said baalmon.

"Why do I only have one?" asked yami.

"Darkness is already strong on its own as is despair and cruelty, if you help my brother destroy the digidestine he'll give you all what you want" said baalmon.

"So pretty much we have to destroy the digidestine for him, if he's a digimon why doesn't he do it himself" said Loki.

"Because the digidestine aren't the ones he wants to fight, he'll explain more once he gives you your digivices

"Digivice?" they all said.

"The thing that bonds your crest and digimon together, how else do you expect them to digivolve" said baalmon.

"What's digivolving?" asked Reid.

"It's when we evolve to a stronger form" said Btokomon.

"We can all evolve just as long as ya help me" said falcomon to Shayna.

"Alright but even if we get our digivices how the hell are we going to fight the digidestine" said yami.

"Yeah, we can't just walk up to them and say we're here to destroy you, we don't even know where they are" said Loki.

"My brother will take care of those details, now this way I prefer to get some rest after today" said baalmon.

"Know the feeling pal" said Tamaki following.

Baalmon wanted to so desperately to destroy something; a human wasn't scared of him now! He hated his brother so much right now.

If only he knew there would be a greater reason for hate.

**(Barbamon**)

His staff was glowing the colors of the dark crest as on a table six digivices were glowing.

"Now to infuse them with the required data" he said.

When he created the dark crest he also needed the data of the digimon connected to the original crest along with some other data.

"Almost, now for the last of it" an orb of light appeared from the staff as its blue glow turned black and eerie red splitting into six smaller orbs.

They each went inside a digivice"when they sealed me away they hadn't thought of me stealing at least a little of their power" he said to himself.

"Barbamon"

He turned around to see his brother and the five dark chosen.

"You can leave for now baalmon at least until the last one joins us" said barbamon.

Baalmon turned and left leaving the five humans and digimon looking at the large demonic angel digimon.

Even Loki had to admit he was kind of scary looking.

"So your demidevimons master?" asked Shayna.

"Yes, I am barbamon the demon lord of greed" he said, these humans had to learn quickly that he was their master.

Even his dear little sister, he looked at blacksalamon as he thought this.

"Demon lord, what is that?" asked Tamaki.

"It means I represent a sin, a dark power like your crest but were here to talk about your purpose" said barbamon.

"Well baalmon already told us you want the digidestine outta the way" said yami.

"And that you're going to give us digivices" said Reid looking a bit scared.

"Yes, that is true but that is only half your purpose" he said to them confusing them.

"You see I hold a grudge against four digimon who wrong me locked me away" said barbamon.

Barbamon had been sealed in the dark area just like his older brother lucemon.

"Really, what did you do?" asked Tamaki absentmindedly as Shayna punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for" he snapped at her.

"It's alright, I was trapped for trying to spread darkness and greed over the digital world, but after all those infernal digimon always think the light is better, the light is always pure, and we all know that's a lie" he said to the children.

"The destruction of the digidestine will alert the digimon who sealed me away, I want my revenge and when my darkness is speared over the digital world, I'll grant you the revenge you all seek or to some a wish that been hidden" he explained.

"Considering the fact my life's a living hell I'll help you, after all I don't have anything to lose" said Shayna.

"Just one thing how are we even suppose to beat the digidestine, they have way more experience than us" said Tamaki.

"And how are we suppose to help you rule the digital world, those digimon locked you away sound pretty tough" said Loki.

"Let's just say you're getting a different power than that of the light of the digidestine" he said turning around and taking five of the digivices in his clawed hand.

"These digivices were created from the data I stole from before my destruction" said barbamon.

"The four digimon who sealed me away once helped give the power of evolution, now I have put that power in these" he said showing them the five digivices.

"It's only a small portion however, you will only achieve champion status" he said.

"Champion what comes after that?" asked Reid.

"Ultimate and mega, their harder forms for us to reach" answered monodramon.

"Your crest just like the original destine if activated can evolve your digimon to ultimate a much more powerful form" said barbamon.

"And once that's achieved when you prove your worth, mega can be achieved" said barbamon.

"Megas our most powerful form" said Bsalamon.

Barbamon opened his clawed hand the digivices in full view as they glowed and floated over to their respective chosen.

"Are they called digivices or do they have another name?" asked Loki.

His along with the rest was a small device that could fit in the palm of his hand. They all had a strap and a small screen in the middle but they also had grips on the sides.

"They originally had another name but the ones I created are call d3-powers" he said to them.

"d3-powers?" they asked looking at them.

Yami's digivice was completely black in color with a lighter shade of black on the grips and strap.

Lokis was dark red while the grips and strap was a black blue color.

Shayna's had sickly green grips and strap with the rest being purple.

Tamaki had a completely pale yellow digivice with the grips and strap being dark orange.

Reid's grips and strap were a foggy grey color while the rest was white.

"What's with the colors?" asked Shayna before a glow caught her attention.

"Blacktokomon? Asked Reid as he had started to glow along with his digivice.

"Blacktokomon digivolve too…Tsukaimon!" he yelled.

"Tsukaimon?" asked Reid.

"Is that digivolving?" asked Loki.

Tsukaimon looked just like a Patamon only his underbelly was pure white and the fur that was supposed to be brown was purple. And instead of bright blue eyes his were bright yellow.

"Yup, reids digivice helped me become a rookie now, neat huh" he said using his ears to fly up.

"The colors represent your crest, your digimon can evolve by using dark digievolution" said barbamon.

"Before I send you out for the first time, I need to test your power" said barbamon.

"Which means?" asked Shayna.

"Digivolving isn't an easy feat, but using the power of darkness forces the evolution on your digimon" said barbamon.

"But in your case considering your already dark crest, it would be the natural evolution of your digimon" he said.

"So when do we get to digivolve?" asked Bsalamon.

"Yeah, I want some action" said monodramon.

"As tests of power why not find an old friend of mine" he said, this would prove if these children could handle the power he had given them.

"What kind of friend?" asked yami.

"A digimon by the name of witchmon, she lives in a town close by this forest" he said his staff glowed as an image appeared of a village.

"I require her abilities, bring her back here and then the real fight will finally begin" he said.

"Okay, but what's a witchmon even look like?" asked Tamaki.

"Your d3-powers have the abilities to recognize digimon" he told them.

"Okay next question, how do we find this village?" asked yami.

"I'll be taking you there, have to make sure you kids stay alive long enough" said a voice.

They turned around surprised as another digimon was standing there.

This one was also humanoid like barbamon and baalmon. Half his face was covered by a brown animal mask with horns and long white hair fell from behind the mask. He was wearing a blue suit with a red and grey coat; two purple wings were on his back. A rather large gun was on his right side while a small pocket knife was on his left.

"That's astamon an ultimate level digimon-kou" said kotemon.

"So you just going to stand there like rocks or you gonna come, I don't have all day you know" he said rather rudely.

"Does he normally act like this?" asked Loki.

"Don't know I just hatched remember, but I think they have a bit of an attitude problem" said monodramon.

"Whatever, let's just go, the faster we find that witchmon the closer we are to getting what we want" said Shayna already walking after astamon.

"Then the fighting can finally begin" said Loki.

All he really wanted to do was fight and get what he wanted.

But not everyone is sure that what they want is truly it. Especially when you learn the errors of your actions.

**(?)**

Four beings were gathered together in an area covered by mist, they each were glowing.

The large dragon glowed blue, the tiger yellow, the turtle green and the phoenix red.

A large statue was glowing gold but then the color would change steel silver and back.

"What do you make of this?" asked the tiger.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone has corrupted our power!" yelled the phoenix.

"Calm yourself" said the head of the turtle.

"Yessss, you don't need to stressss, we all knew thissss day wass coming" said the snake like head.

"Shall we inform them?" asked the tiger looking at the dragon.

"No, when the situation becomes of it, that's when we interfere" he said.

"And what if tragedy appears?" asked the phoenix.

"Then he will appear" said the dragon looking at the statue its glow now glowing gold again.

Even darkness locked away, doesn't always stay that way forever.

Sometimes the greatest hope for their world would also turn out to be their greatest darkness.

**(?)**

"Do you feel it?" asked a voice, it had a bit of a royal tone to it.

"The familiar energy how could I forget" said another male voice, this one a bit on the deeper tone.

"Remember we only promised to interfere when they told us to" said a calm female voice.

"Then all we can do is stand and watch" said another male voice.

"And wait" said the female.

**That's it for chapter four and the digidestine will be appearing in chapter five. This story is just full of mystery and if you haven't figured it out yet this also has season three references. I wonder how long it'll take for the mysterious voices to revile themselves ha-ha.**

**Also fun fact, Tsukaimon are actually a lot like patamons evil twin but mines a little on the fun side considering his partners a little kid.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cruelty's Choice and the test to Digivolve**

**(Devin)**

I was in my usual alleyway, I was getting some sleep.

Sleeping on the streets isn't easy especially when it's cold and damp like last winter.

"So you're the last chosen, a lot older than I'd thought you'd be" said a deep well mannered voice.

My eyes snapped open and I looked to the left, someone was there.

"Alright freak show yourself unless you want a beating you'll leave got it" I snapped standing up.

I wasn't in a good mood today; I was hungry and hadn't been able to get anything to eat all day.

"Calm yourself, I'm only here to talk" said the voice walking towards me.

I looked at the thing walking towards me; it reminded me of a vampire or at least the devil.

The only explanation was that he's one of those digimon things kids have.

But I've never seen one like this or more specifically so powerful looking.

"Yeah, about what freak show" I said, I wasn't scared I've already been through worst.

"I am phelesmon, and I'm here with a very good offer for you" he said now standing in front of me.

He was only few inches taller than me "what offer?" I asked.

He smiled showing his fangs "about giving you what you want most or more specifically taking back what's yours" he said cryptically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Such language didn't your mother ever tell you to mind your mouth, oh wait that's right your all alone" he said to me.

I snapped as I threw a punch at him only for him to sidestep out of the way.

"Careful" he said as I glared.

"I could do a lot worse than that pathetic attempt but my master needs your services" he said.

"Oh yeah, what does your so called master want and anyway what would I get out of it vampire boy" I taunted, sure he was a digimon but I wasn't in a good mood.

"You have heard of the digidestine correct?" he asked.

"Yeah so what" I said, what did they matter.

"Let's just say I have an item that holds as much power as they do" he said.

"Yeah, right" I said, even if they were goodie two shoes' they had saved the earth.

He pulled out a silver tag it was glowing a very dark shade of maroon.

"This is the power the digidestine hold only darker, if you agree to my master's terms of destroying the digidestine he'll grant you a request" said phelesmon.

"What kind of request" I said.

"Anyone you want and we both know it involves a certain family" he smirked.

How did he know all that "he just needs me?" I asked.

"He has five other dark chosen, with you the dark chosen will be complete" he said.

"I'll have to work with others" I said, I really didn't like people.

After all, their all bastards and sneaks.

"For now, just until you complete my masters commands then you'll be allowed your request" he said.

"So what then I'll get a partner too" I needed to know the details.

"but of course all digidestine even ones with darkness get one, all you have to do is take this crest" said phelesmon.

I looked at it, there had to be strings attached but if this guys master could give me what I wanted.

"Alright question, what's your name? And what's that thing?" I asked.

"I am phelesmon and this is the crest of cruelty which is fitting seeing as who you are" he said.

"Alright next question, after your master gets what he wants I get what I want?" I asked.

"My master doesn't lie" he said, showing me the crest.

I could take it but what if he was lying everyone lied even digimon, it was a fact of life.

**(Digital world)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No!"

…

"Now?"

"TAMAKI!" everyone but Reid yelled.

"Fine! You could have said no" he muttered walking with kotemon.

"Is this guy for real?" yami asked Shayna.

"Don't know, but if he starts that again I'm gonna smack him upside the head" she said her fist clenched.

"But he is right, astamon how much longer till we reach that village?" asked Loki.

"Children these days have no patience, anyway were almost their now stop talking before I have to use force" he said.

"Great were stuck with a whiner and a guy who thinks violence is the answer" said yami.

"It could be worst" said Bsalamon.

"How?" they all asked.

"We could be attacked by a digimon" she said.

"You know the rookie has a point!" yelled astamon.

"He's kinda mean" said Reid.

"Maybe his mom didn't take care of his digi-egg" said Tsukaimon.

"That's what you used to be right?" he asked the hamster.

"Yep, when a digimon dies we get turned back into an egg" he said.

The two continued their conversation as yami watched them.

'Poor kid I wonder what sort of life he has for him to be chosen for this' yami thought sadly.

"Hey yami what's wrong?" asked Bsalamon.

"Oh, just thinking" she said.

"Don't worry we'll be there to protect him, I'm your partner so whatever you want I'll do" she said smiling.

"Thanks" I said, I've never had friends but Blacksalamon.

I wondered if this is what it felt like to have a friend.

"Hey you guys see that?" said Tamaki.

"See what, are you scared so much that now you're seeing things" said Loki.

The part of the forest they were in was very dark and eerie noises were constantly sounding.

"No!" Tamaki said.

Astamon turned around and looked at the area; there was something out there, something that wasn't working for his master.

"The humans right, let's move" said astamon.

"How do you know?" asked Shayna as they followed now at a faster pace.

"Digimon can sense otha digimons presence" said falcomon.

"Yeah and whatever it is, we don't want to meet it" said monodramon, he could feel it to.

"Hey look theirs the town" said tsukaimon.

"Yes, no more running, walking, whatever!" said Tamaki.

"This guys lazier than a sloth" said Loki when.

Something appeared to block their way as it powered up an attack.

"**Madness Broach!**" something tried throwing spikes at them.

"What the hell! Alright what is that!" yelled Loki, his d3-power lit up.

**Porcupamon **

**Level-champion**

**Attribute-virus**

**Attacks-Madness Broach, Slap and Rip**

"I think you got your answer!" yelled Shayna.

"**Slap and Rip!**" it ran at them with its claws outstretched.

"Come on monodramon do something!" yelled Loki.

"Like what!" he yelled back.

"**Hellfire!**" astamon started shooting at the digimon who wasn't so easily destroyed.

"Alright you needed to learn not to mess with me! **Maverick!**" he rushed up to the champion kicking it in the head before releasing dark energy.

The digimon took the hit but retreated back into the darkness.

"Showed him whose boss, you humans going to freeze up like that every time we run into trouble?" asked astamon.

"Well excuse us, for being human!" yelled Shayna.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed" he said walking towards the town.

No one said anything before a small notice was heard "thanks " said Reid.

"Kid you have to stop getting pushed around" said Loki as they followed astamon.

"Alright so how are we suppose to find witchmon?" asked yami.

"That's your problem, I've done my job, so hope you kids stay alive" said astamon going towards the forest again and disappearing.

"I hate that guy, I really do" said Tamaki.

"At least he's gone-kou" said kotemon; he was usually the silent one.

"Okay so now what, we go around the place asking if anyone's seen a witchmon" said Shayna sarcastically.

"Or we could lead you, I do remember what a witchmon looks like" said blacksalamon.

"Well so do I" said monodramon.

"Why don't we follow you two" said tsukaimon.

"Fine" they both muttered glaring at each other.

"Like partner like digimon" said Shayna.

"Tell me about it, hopefully we won't have to work with these loser for too long" said falcomon.

"Agreed" said Shayna.

The town being so close to the dark forest was actually a thriving place.

There were all sorts of digimon around ranging from mostly in-trainings and rookies, to champions and a few ultimate's.

"Looks humans" said a bakemon.

"Weird, are they digidestine?" said a blackgatomon.

"Nah, energy signals off it feels to dark" said a wisemon.

"You get the feeling their talking about us" said Tamaki.

"No, duh genius" said yami.

"No need to be a bitch about it" he muttered.

She shot him a glare as the digimon kept looking at them.

They felt like they were on display, these digimon weren't big fans of humans they preferred the darkness which is why they lived so close to the dark forest.

"Blacksalamon you find her yet?" asked yami.

"No, not yet" she said, as they followed the puppy and dragon.

"Find who? What could children of darkness possibly be looking for" asked a feminine voice.

"Hey! We found her" said monodramon.

"More like she found us" blacksalamon said.

**Witchmon**

**Level-champion**

**Attribute-Data**

**Attacks-Baluluna Gale and Aquary Pressure**

Witchmon was another human type digimon, she had a red dress with black markings, her eyes were blue and a red witch hat was on her head. She had short blond hair and her red gloved hands were on the large side, a thing that resembled a black cat was on her shoulder.

"Humans? So it looks like my old friend did succeed, isn't that right precious" she said to her cat like thing as it purred.

"Wait! You knew about us?" asked Tamaki.

"But of course, how do you think he was able to plan all this when he was imprisoned" she said with a wave of a large hand.

"Now follow me I have a request of you" she said.

"Funny, barbamon said we have to bring you back with us" said Loki.

"Well, past my test and I will" she said.

"More test! What is this school!" whined Tamaki.

"Shut up! Let's just go" said Shayna.

"Yes ma'am" he sulked.

"Test and more test, these guys are driving me crazy" said yami as they followed witchmon.

She led them to a clearing; it was near the town and forest but not so close.

"What's the test witchmon?" asked Reid walking up to her.

"**Baluluna Gale!**" she sent a strong multicolored wind at Reid.

"Hey! **Friendly Fire!**" yelled tsukaimon, shooting out purple fire balls.

It canceled out as tsukaimon was knocked back.

"What's the big idea!" yelled Shayna.

"Prove your strength to me, then I'll come with you" she said.

She wanted to see if these kids had the power to achieve champion status, only then would they be ready for their first mission.

Unfourtanitly she forgot fights that involved dark energy could alert the digidestine.

**(Human world)**

"Well what's it going to be?" asked phelesmon.

"If you're lying I'll kill you myself" said Devin taking the crest, like the others he blacked out.

"I'd would love to see him try" said phelesmon.

Now to find a way back to the digital world.

**(Barbamon)**

"And so the last joins us, witchmon she hasn't changed a bit" he said to himself.

Whenever one called upon her she wanted a fight, if they were able to subdue her, she would come.

If she defeated them then she would leave, but not before absorbing their data.

"This will be the final child right?" asked baalmon, he had appeared when he felt the crest of cruelty.

"Yes, you know what to do" said barbamon.

"Take him to meet his partner then to you for an explanation and a digivice" said baalmon.

"Correct, after I want you to open a digital gate for phelesmon" he said.

"Very well brother" he said walking away.

Barbamon watched as his brother left towards the last chosen, so far no new memories had resurfaced he planned to keep it that way.

**(Devin)**

'What was that?' I wondered as I opened my eyes.

I didn't even remember blacking out.

"So you're the last chosen, alright let's just get this over with" said baalmon.

"Who are you? Another freak?" I asked getting up.

"Baalmon, I'm going to take you to meet your partner I'll explain something's on the way" he said ignoring the insult.

I just shrugged and followed him, listening to what he had to say. By the time he finished we had already reached a room.

"So let me get this right, you expect me to work with a team" I said in an are you crazy tone.

"If you don't, then you won't get what you desire" said baalmon.

"How can I be sure you'll even keep your word, for all I know were just your pawns in a twisted game" I said.

He also wasn't too far from the truth.

"Why else would you have this power" said baalmon, this human was the most stubborn one to convince, probably because of his age.

"Alright but don't expect me to like working with kids" I said, the room was a little on the dark side as there was only one egg.

It was a yellow egg with blue stripes, it glowed the color of my crest before letting out a flash and smoke.

"Is the smoke really necessary?" I asked.

"That's just how digi-eggs hatch" said baalmon.

"Umm, are you my partner?" asked a small voice.

I looked down to see what looked like a large yellow caterpillar. It had black zigzags for were its eyes were, its body also had the black zigzags. It had a blue bird like beak, blue claws and a blue spike on his tale with a red underbelly.

"Who the heck are you" I asked, was that little thing really my partner.

"Kunemon" he said looking up.

I stared"Devin" I said, really this small caterpillar.

"Devin, okay nice to meet you" he said, his voice was surprisingly soft.

"Are you sure you got the right digimon?" I asked baalmon, this thing seemed too weak.

"This is the digimon that was chosen for you" said baalmon.

"You sure there wasn't a mistake" I said, I was expecting something stronger.

"You don't like me" said kunemon.

Aww great, my partner digimon had to be easy to offend, he was just like a little kid.

"No, no, I'm sure we'll get along" someone kill me now, am I really going to have to act nice around this guy.

"Okay" said kunemon.

"My brother will now explain the details, follow" said baalmon.

"He better or else I'm gonna hurt somebody" I said, kunemon was following behind me.

"Wait up" said kunemon.

I looked back at him; let him catch up on his own.

**(Witchmon)**

"Really is that the best you can do, you're going to fail my test" she said.

The rookies were scattered around after trying to take her on.

"Come on monodramon is that really all you can do" said Loki, if they were going to fight the digidestine they had to be more powerful.

"You kidding, I'm just warming up" said monodramon getting up.

"Come on blacksalamon show him what your made of" said yami, she wasn't about to let her lose so easily.

"I'm not down out yet" she said standing up.

"Come on kotemon, she'll only gloat if she beats us" said Tamaki, he was not going to lose to a girl.

Not that he would ever say that out loud, as they had four girls in the group, two human two digimon.

"You okay tsukaimon?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, I can keep going, let me at her! Let me at her!" he said excitedly.

"Let's take her out already, some of us are freaking tired here!" yelled Shayna, it had been a long day and if she didn't get some rest.

She would personally take out witchmon herself if it meant rest.

"Don't ya worry, were not down yet" said falcomon showing her claws.

"Well this is interesting you may deserve the dark crest after all, no one has held off against me this long" said witchmon.

"But I'm afraid you have failed" she said getting a blue glow in her hands.

"Like hell" said yami.

"Yeah, you can't just go around telling us our lives, giving us promises and expect us to be okay with it" said Shayna.

"Then what will you do" said witchmon, she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Monodramon, if barbamon was telling the truth about what he said" said Loki, looking at his d3-power.

"Then we can digivolve" said monodramon looking at the other digimon.

Even if their humans didn't want to work together, digimon did no matter what and they helped their partners to.

"**Aquary Pressure!**" she launched a strong pressured stream of water at the rookies.

The attack connected bringing up a cloud of dust" well looks like barbamon chose wrong" said witchmon, only when the dust cleared the rookies were each standing.

"What?" said witchmon, she knew that glow she had seen it before.

"Alright guys, lets prove that we do deserve those dark crests" said monodramon as he glowed.

"What's going on?" asked Reid.

Their digimon had begun to glow the colors of their crest, and their digivices had begun to glow as well.

"Monodramon digivolve too…Devidramon!"

"Blacksalamon digivolve too…Mikemon!"

"Tsukaimon digivolve too…Devimon!"

"Kotemon digivolve too…Dinohumon!"

"Falcomon digivolve too…Saberdramon!"

Five champion level digimon stood in place; the five chosen were surprised by this.

"Is that digivolving?" asked Tamaki.

"My, you figured it out" said witchmon, she looked at the five digimon in front of her.

Three holding the power of corruption in their souls, two natural evolutions.

"What did they become?" asked Loki.

All of their d3-powers glowed showing their partners data and abilities.

**Devidramon**

**Level-Champion**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Attacks-Crimson Claw, Red Eyes, Demonic Gale**

"**Red Eye's!**" Devidramon stared witchmon right in the eyes, she felt herself be paralyzed by some unknown fear.

"What? I can't move" she said trying to move.

**Mikemon**

**Level-Champion**

**Attribute-Data**

**Attacks-Paw Punch, Neko Claw**

"**Neko Claw**" Mikemon ran up to witchmon slashing at her.

"Hey!" she said stepping back from Mikemon only for Devimon to fly up.

**Devimon**

**Level-Champion**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Attacks-Death Claw, Evil Wing, Hell Contract, Death Hand**

"**Evil Wing!**" bats flew out of devimons wings going towards witchmon.

"**Baluluna Gale!**" she countered the attack with her own.

"**Akinakes!**" Dinohumon took the opening to attack with his swords.

Witchmon fell to her knees after that attack.

**Dinohumon**

**Level-Champion**

**Attribute-Data**

**Attacks-Lizard Dance, Akinakes**

"So think we failed now? **Night Roar!**" Saberdramon let out black and purple flames at witchmon.

"**Aquary Pressure!**" she sent out her water blast.

"**Death Claw!**" Devimon shot out a red beam of energy from his red claw.

"**Akinakes**" Dinohumon then took the opening again to attack.

"Alright, you win" said witchmon.

"Looks like old barbamon chose right" she said getting up.

"You mean all we had to do was digivolve?" asked Devidramon as he and the others changed back.

Everyone except Mikemon who stayed in her current form.

"Why did you change back?" asked Shayna to falcomon.

"We can't stay in champion form forever takes too much energy" said falcomon.

"Why didn't you change back?" yami asked Mikemon.

"Mikemon doesn't use as much energy as a champion form, it's the same for Gatomon and blackgatomon" said witchmon.

"Yeah, so I can be Mikemon as long as I don't get hit to hard or else I revert back to rookie" said Mikemon.

"Is this the last test?" asked Tamaki.

"You've proven yourselves, now the real fun can begin" said witchmon.

"But first let's get to old barbamon's fortress before the old guy gets annoyed" she said walking towards the forest.

Reid and Tamaki followed while the other three stopped.

"At least this test is finally over with" said Shayna.

"You know what that means right" said yami.

"It means the real fighting's going to begin" said Loki.

**(Human World)**

It had become afternoon in the human world, our original inheritor of knowledge was once again on his computer.

It seems barbamon forgot the details of darkness as the energy signatures of the dark chosen's champion forms had alerted a message.

"What's this" wondered izzy out loud.

A few months had passed after the final battle against malomyotismon, izzy had been about to finish up on his computer when a dark energy signature was alerted.

"That's even weirder the signals gone" he said trying to track it down.

The computer screen went black as a message was then displayed in red.

_**I'm back and this time tragedy is on my side**_

The other digidestine had gotten this message as well, but it would be awhile before they learned who their true enemy was.

**And now the story will finally begin. The nest chapter will have more about the digidestine.**

**Fun fact, Devimon may be powerful but his emotions for Reid hold him back a lot.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Koi Mitingu **

'**You say that I am evil because I'm darkness but tell me, hasn't the light committed as many sins as I?'-Bigchillfreak**

_**I'm back and this time tragedy is on my side**_

That was the message that had been sent to every digidestine via computer, d-terminal and any other electronic.

Phelesmon had found an open digital gate when the message had happened leading him into the digital world again.

He was faced with baalmon who seemed a little on the touchy side.

"Well, looks like you made it back phelesmon" said baalmon in a tired voice.

"What's wrong with you, the darkknightmon get on your bad side today?" asked phelesmon.

"Wouldn't you love to know" snapped baalmon walking away.

"Aww and I thought we were friends" mocked phelesmon.

"Get back to barbamon you know he hates it when his underlings fool around, remember what happened to the last one" said baalmon clenching his claws leaving.

"Sheesh, what's his problem today" said phelesmon going back his own way.

**(Human World)**

The message was on the face of every electronic of the digidestine, the sender was unknown.

Like it had appeared out of thin air.

Izzy had been the one to call the original destined who then called the second generation as well.

They were all currently meeting in the park in mid-day, only Davis and veemon seemed to be missing.

They were waiting under a large tree away from the other people in the park.

"You'd think he'd learn by now" said Cody as they waited on Davis.

"You know what they say, old habits die hard" said T.K as at that moment veemon and Davis ran up to them.

Trailing behind them was Jun and her new partner liollmon.

He was a lion cub digimon who was around the size of an actual lion cub. He also could only achieve champion status at the moment.

Jun had become a digidestine a few weeks after the final battle, and of course she now hung around the digidestine more often. She was told what the two groups had been through and since then had been wanting a chance of her own adventure.

"Sorry, but Jun took forever to change" said Davis.

"Appearance matters Davis, even to some guys just ask my friend Harris" said Jun; she had begun to be around the other destined when she got her partner.

Turned out she was actually likable in her own way, she mostly got along with yolie and Mimi seeing as they shared similar interest.

"Well she is right, looks do matter" said Mimi as the guys couldn't help but look at her.

"I'm not even starting this conversation again" said matt as he's asked sora the same question and the answer was confusing.

Not that he'd tell that to his girlfriend.

"Now that we're all here we can finally get on with things" said izzy who had his laptop with him.

"You mean like that creepy message" said Mimi who had moved back a month ago.

She showed her cell phone that still displayed the message; the others showed their phones and d-terminals all bearing the same message.

"I think it might have been sent by a new enemy" said izzy as he did something with his computer.

The others looked at him.

"Not again, I thought we could finally rest" said yolie.

"When it comes to the digital world you never really know" said Joe, as if every time they defeated an enemy a new one arose.

"How can you be sure?"Asked ken, he had started to become a lot more outspoken since the final battle.

"Yeah, wouldn't Biyomon or agumon send us a distress signal if something was wrong" said sora.

"It could just be some kid who thought it would be a good joke" said Davis as some of the others looked at him.

"It wasn't me" he defended.

"He's right, after all it would take brains" joked yolie.

"Yeah! Hey wait a minute!" said Davis.

"Anyway like I was saying" said izzy interrupting their little banter.

"The reason I think it's a new enemy was because of this" he said turning his computer to the group.

An area was circled by a program; it was an area rather far out in the digital world.

"Right before the message was sent a large amount of dark energy spiked in this area" explained izzy.

"Dark energy?" asked Kari, she didn't like the idea of another threat.

After all, the final battle with malomyotismon had finally helped bring her dream, about humans and digimon coexisting.

At least in odabia.

"There are lots of digimon in the digital world, maybe it was just a digimon who dark digivolved" said Gatomon, digimon could also give off a dark energy signal.

"Then wouldn't we be alerted every time a digimon dark digivolved" said ken, as the others realized it would be true.

"Also, I've noticed only we've gotten this message, I sent an e-mail to Willis and turns out only our group was warned" said izzy.

"Yeah, even me and I'm new to the group" said Jun as she had gotten the message too.

"At least we know were noticed" said liollmon; even if he was new to the group he wasn't shy around the others.

He looked up to them a lot, especially veemon seeing as he saw him as an older brother figure.

Davis would often joke he was juns younger brother, but veemon was liollmons older brother. It was kinda funny in a way.

"So if there is a new enemy that means they've been spying on us" said t.k.

"It makes sense how else would they know about Davis sister" said Cody.

"I think we should go to that area and check it out" said Davis.

"I'm in" said veemon excitedly.

"And if veemons in I'm in" cheered liollmon jumping a bit.

He didn't have memories of the digital world since his digi-egg had appeared in the human world not the digital one.

"And if there is an evil digimon what'll we do?" asked yolie.

This made them think.

"That's why we're going too" said Tai.

"Can't let you guys get all the action" said matt, they had been excluded the first time.

"And if matts going so am I" said sora.

"If we want to we better leave now before it gets any later or else our families will worry" said Joe, always the responsible one.

"Wait! Were opening a digi-port in the open!" said izzy surprised.

"It doesn't matter, people already know about us" said Davis, carefree as always.

"Right, so open the digi-port" Jun pretty much demanded.

The others looked at the siblings, even when they claimed to never get along they were scary similar in personality at times.

Like now.

"I'll stay here and monitor the activity, this way we'll have someone looking after the port" said izzy.

"I'll stay and keep Izzy company" said Mimi before she noticed how it sounded.

"You know as backup, in case anything goes wrong" she said.

"Okay, now can we go already!" said liollmon, the little guy was excited.

Izzy set up the port as they took out their digivices, Jun had gotten a d-3 like her brother the base was still white but the grips were the same amber as liollmons fur.

"Alright digi-port open!" said yolie as they were pulled in.

The only ones left in the area were Mimi and izzy, as people walked past the park.

"You really think it's a new enemy?" Mimi asked izzy.

"I could always be wrong" izzy admitted, even though it would turn out to be correct.

**(Digital World)**

"Does this always happen when you enter a digi-port?" asked Jun from under a dog pile.

"How does t.k. always end up on top?" asked Davis from beside her as they were the ones stuck on the bottom.

"And why do we always end up squashed?" asked veemon as they started to move off each other.

"So this is the digital world, what's with the creepy forest?" asked Jun as the digi-port had opened up near a forest and a town up ahead.

"It's called the dark forest, its suppose to be a dangerous forest were hardly anything lives" said Cody as they looked at him.

"Izzy sent me the information" he said showing his d-terminal.

"You feel that?" asked Gatomon.

"Feel what?" Kari asked her partner.

"The negative energy it feels like that time me and t.k. were in that whirlpool" said Patamon.

"Or like the dark ocean" said Gatomon, she remembered when they had been sent there.

That's when their d-3 and digivices started to act weird as they beeped.

"Okay what's wrong now" said Jun as her d-3 was the only one not acting up.

They were being watched by a digimon near the forest, it seemed his master's plan had worked.

As he left the digivices returned to normal.

"That was weird" said sora as her digivice seemed to return to normal.

"So what now, do we go to the town?" asked Jun.

"That's what we came for, come on" said Davis as the two started to lead.

"You known Davis and Jun are more alike than they think" said Joe as they followed the siblings.

"But we can't tell them or we face the consequences" said ken as the last time they did, the two completely denied it and turned on them.

"That wasn't any fun" said wormmon as they had to help keep the two back.

"So you guys really think izzy could be right?" asked Jun.

"Izzy hasn't been wrong before" said matt.

"Except that one time about sports" said Tai when his digivice started acting up again.

"Again" he said as everyone stopped at hearing a familiar voice.

"Tai! Tai!" said a voice as the owner was a little yellow dinosaur running up to them.

"Look its agumon" said hawkmon who had flow up to get a better view.

"Agumon! Over here!" called out Tai as he ran over to meet him.

Agumon and the other still stayed in the digital world every now and then because their power wasn't as strong on earth.

"Funny seeing you around here, don't you guys know where you are" said agumon it was clear he was worried.

"Isn't this the dark forest" said matt as they had been told.

"Yeah, but you really wouldn't like that town up ahead, digimon their really hate the digidestine" he said.

"Why would they hate the digidestine?" asked Cody.

"I don't really know but they also hate any digimon partnered to one too, I heard them say it turns us into pets" explained agumon.

"I'm nobody's pet, I'm a partner" said armadillomon.

"Well maybe in their option they feel their strong on their own" said liollmon.

"Now what are we going to do" said yolie as now they couldn't go to the village as they risked a fight.

"Why were you out this far anyway?" asked agumon.

"We could ask you the same thing" said hawkmon.

"I thought Tai and matt were around the town so I came to check it out" he explained as he hadn't realized that he had sensed the crest of fear and enmity.

"Were checking out a dark energy signal" said veemon responding to agumons question.

"Looks like that plan backfired" said Jun.

"So now what? We go home?" asked liollmon, he had wanted more adventure.

"We can't get near that place so I guess we'll send izzy a message" said Joe as he was about to do that when.

A ping sound from yolie's pocket sounded as she took out her d-terminal.

"It says the dark energy has appeared again, it's nearby" said yolie as she showed the coordinates.

"Yay! We finally get some action!" cheered liollmon.

"Our digimon can take us by going champion" said t.k.

"I wish I could become pegasusmon" said Patamon.

"Don't worry we still have the others to help" said t.k.

After the final battle the digi-eggs had used their entire strength to help their partners armor digimon forms appear. They were destroyed from using up all their energy and now they could no longer digivolve to fladramon, shurimon, digmon or any armored form.

They held up their digivices up to their partners.

"Veemon digivolve too…XV-mon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve too…Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve too…Ankylomon!"

"Patamon digivolve too…Angemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve too…Stingmon!"

"Liollmon digivolve too…Liamon!"

"Agumon digivolve too… Greymon!"

Seven champions stood in their place, Liamon stood out against his fellow digimon.

He was at least half as tall as Garurumon but looked a lot like a male lion you would see on earth if you excluded his two tails, and the large silver rings on his ears.

"XV-mon can take Davis while Liamon can take you and sora, I'll just ride with yolie" said Jun looking at matt and sora.

Another thing the destined had found out, she was actually kind from time to time. She wasn't even bothered by the fact matt and soras were together even though now she was crushing on Joe's older brother.

XV-mon took Davis, while Aquilamon took yolie and Jun, Liamon took matt and sora while Ankylomon took Cody and Joe and Angemon took Kari, t.k and Gatomon. Tai was with Greymon and ken with Stingmon.

"Alright, just a warning I'm sort of on the fast side so hold on" said Liamon.

"Compared to Garurumon I doubt it" said matt as the digimon took off by ground and air.

Liamon wasn't kidding about speed as he was able to keep up with the flying digimon, only Ankylomon and Greymon wavered behind since they were slower.

What they were about to go up against would be their toughest battle yet.

They would learn that they might not always be right about their views on darkness and light.

**(Earlier Barbamon)**

Barbamon had just finished explaining things to the child of cruelty, this one had been tough to convince but was finally able too.

"These kids better not set me back" muttered Devin as he waited for the return of the others.

"I'm sure they won't" said kunemon; he wasn't the least bothered by Devin's behavior.

"Well if it isn't old barbamon finally got out of that seal, took you long enough" said witchmon as she walked in with five other humans.

"I see you haven't changed" muttered barbamon.

"Still as grumpy as ever, you're taking over the digital world show some emotion! Don't be a weirdo" she exclaimed.

"Right precious, he should, he should" she cooed to her cat thing that purred as the humans gave her strange looks.

They wondered why in the world barbamon would need her help.

"And I'm the strange one" he sighed floating down from looking into an image.

"I heard that, now is this the last of the dark chosen" she said motioning to Devin.

"Was another girl too much to ask for" muttered Shayna.

"Hey look, he has a kunemon" said tsukaimon.

"So there the others" muttered Devin looking at them with his icy blue eye.

Even Loki couldn't help but shiver at the glare; it was like the temperature had just dropped.

"This one certainly lives up to his crest" said witchmon.

"Whatever" he said glaring at her as she seemed unfazed.

"So who are these guys" said Devin walking towards the group.

"It's Devin and none of you forget it" he sneered at them as Loki just gave his own glare.

"I'm kunemon, please to meet you" kunemon said politely with a bow of his head.

Kunemon seemed the complete opposite of his partner compared to kunemons politeness and timid nature.

"I'm loki, Kay" Loki snapped at Devin as the two seemed to glare at each other.

"Name monodramon" said the dragon as he was acknowledged.

"Well at least your digimon doesn't look useless" said Devin as kunemon shrunk down a bit.

"You bet I'm not" glared monodramon.

"Just call me yami" said yami not really looking at him.

"It's Mikemon" said Mikemon; she didn't like this Devin guy.

"I'm Shayna" said Shayna with a face of indifference.

"Falcomon" she said to them.

"Why are their girls on this team" said Devin.

"You have a problem with girl bub" said yami her fist clenched.

She was used to getting in fights at the bar, some guys got a little to handsy at times.

"Just cause I'm a girl doesn't meet you should underestimate me" said Shayna, her pocket knife was in her hands again as she flipped it around in her hand.

"Well, at least this means I won't have to save your sorry asses" said Devin not even looking their way.

"Anyone ever tells you that you're an asshole" said Tamaki as Devin glared at him.

"And who would you be slob" said Devin from looking at Tamaki's dirty clothing.

"It's Tamaki" he responded angrily.

"I'm kotemon-kou" said kotemon.

"Something wrong with him" said Devin referring to the kou at the end of kotemons sentence.

"No! That's just how he talks" said Tamaki.

They really didn't like this guy, he was just an asshole.

"I'm reid" said Reid intimidated by Devin's height and cold glare.

"I'm tsukaimon" said tsukaimon from Reids shoulder.

"I can tolerate the girls but why do we need a useless kid" said Devin as tsukaimon flew up to his face.

"Take that back! He's not useless!" yelled the purple hamster.

"Beat it!" he said knocking him out of his face and onto the ground.

"Listen pal! You can insult me but the kid is off limits!" said yami right into his face.

Her eyes seemed to grow a deeper gold as her anger was rising.

"Instead of using you anger on each other it's time for your first task" said barbamon.

The child of cruelty was perfect, no regard for others but himself, selfish, angry and cruel. If he was a digimon even devimon wouldn't dare cross him.

"What task" said Loki.

"I'm sure the digidestine have gotten our little message" said witchmon.

"So now, we have to face them" said Loki.

"The boy catches on quickly, doesn't he my child" said witchmon to her cat.

"Anyone fine that kinda creepy" whispered Tamaki as only Reid seemed to be listening.

"Were sending you to a random town, destroy as much as you want it doesn't matter" said barbamon.

"It'll increase your digimon strength and alert the digidestine, they won't know old barbamon planned this" said witchmon.

"Why" Shayna said with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm coming with you" she said.

"Great another girl" said Devin as witchmon appeared in front of him like a flash grabbing him by the neck.

"I may be a girl, but word of advice, never mess with a female digimon" she said putting him down.

"Careful witchmon, I need him alive" said barbamon.

"You know me, now come on follow me and if you step out of line again" she said to Devin.

Her finger glowed blue as she sent a steam of water at one of the walls making a crack.

"Watch it witchmon" said barbamon showing his claws.

"I was just demonstrating" she said.

He only needed her as a guide, his brother had disappeared and phelesmon would be useless in this. Astamon he'd probably take the digidestine on himself.

**(Witchmon)**

She led the six through the forest as they all were quiet, it was clear tensions were high.

Their newest teammate was as cruel as she had ever seen; he could be a digimon with his attitude.

"Um, witchmon?" asked Reid timidly.

"Yes, what is it" she said.

She wondered how this child would ever be able to fight.

"Are we almost their?" he asked keeping his distance from the older kids.

"Almost" she said.

"What you getting tired pipsqueak" said Devin as he had heard the conversation.

"n-no" he stuttered.

"What! I couldn't hear you! Can't you even talk right!" he snapped.

The yelling was the final straw for Reid as he began to cry; this reminded him way to much of back home.

"Great the brats crying now" muttered Devin.

"You could at least leave the kid out of this! Don't be such a jerk!" yelled yami.

"Bitch" he muttered.

"You get the feeling we got more than what we bargained for" Tamaki said to Shayna.

"Yeah, this guys a complete ass" she said.

"Once we beat those digidestine lets beat him next" said Loki darkly.

This one is just teeming with hatred, thought witchmon.

"At least our partners are stronger than that worm" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry if I'm not living up to your expectations" said kunemon crawling along.

"Man your such a-"shayna was saying when.

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET!"

They all looked at Reid in surprise, he still had tears in his eyes but something had just snapped.

His breathing was heavy as he spoke "just stop it! All the fighting! Stop! Let's just fight who barbamon wants then you guys can yell all you want!" he yelled at them.

It was like that shy and scared little boy had disappeared as they all looked at him surprised, even witchmon.

He seemed to calm down as he went back to his quiet self, and once again seemed fearful of them.

No one said anything the rest of the way, mostly from the surprise of Reids shy and scared exterior cracking.

They didn't think the kid was capable of doing what he did.

"Alright were here, and since your all frustrated you can go all out" said witchmon as a small village was visible from the trees.

"Finally, pointless destruction" said Devin.

"Umm, not too much damage right" said kunemon.

"Why don't you just digivolve now, barbamon said you could so prove it" said Devin, hoping his evolved form wasn't a giant butterfly.

"You're not the only one" said Loki as he took out his d3-power.

"Just don't let your digimon get in the way" said Devin not even looking at Loki.

"Kunemon digivolve too…Flymon!"

Devin was kind of impressed; flymon was certainly more dangerous looking. Considering he looked like a giant bee with giant talons, mouths and stingers.

"What is that thing" said Shayna creped out.

She wasn't fond of bugs.

**Flymon**

**Level-Champion**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Attacks-Deadly Sting, Poison Powder, Fly Attack**

"Well, we going or not" said flymon, his voice deeper now and held a hint of anger to it.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your swarms" joked tsukaimon as the others took out their digivices.

"Monodramon digivolve too… Devidramon!"

"Falcomon digivolve too… Saberdramon!"

"Tsukaimon digivolve too…Devimon!"

"Kotemon digivolve too…Dinohumon!"

"Why did your cat digivolve" said Devin.

"Because I'm already a champion, even if I'm small" hissed Mikemon as she and the others fly or ran towards the village.

"I don't know about you, but I came here to see destruction" said Devin following the digimon.

"If I kill him tell barbamon the digidestine did it" said yami as she left.

The others followed as the screams of digimon could already be heard.

They were mostly rookies, baby and in-training level digimon with only one champion fighting.

"**Cherry Blossom Storm!**" yelled a digimon sending a storm of glowing pink cherry blossoms at the six champions.

"**Evil Wing**" devimon sent out his own attack.

"That was pathetic" he said to the digimon.

"What is that thing?" asked Shayna as her d3-power lit up.

**Kabukimon**

**Level-Armor**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Attacks-Cherry Blossom Storm, Lion Dance**

"Well, that answers that" said Shayna.

"So how long till the digidestine show up" said yami.

"Knowing people like them any minute now" said Loki.

"Hey Devin, I'm seeing some digimon heading this way with some humans" said flymon.

The armor digimon kept her attacks going as some of the rookies tried fighting back.

"**Rain of Pollen!**" yelled some floramon sending pollen towards Saberdramon.

"Ha! Pathetic!" she cawed, flapping her wings as the pollen was returned paralyzing them.

"You want me to take them out" said flymon, his personality had really changed when he had evolved.

"What would be the fun in that" said witchmon.

Barbamons plan was actually working; she just wondered how long it would take till the sovereigns found out.

Knowing old barbamon not long, she thought.

"**X-laser!**" XV-mon sent a blast of energy in an x towards Saberdramon.

"Hey who do you think you are!" she yelled.

"I'll get them" said Devidramon.

He was about to use his deadly gaze when something hit him on the side.

A Stingmon was there with an Aquilamon and Ankylomon.

"Looks like the fun is finally starting" said Mikemon.

**(Nobody)**

The digidestine had decided to run the last of the way as their digimon went on ahead.

"Is running always involved" said Jun as she was getting tired.

"Pretty much said Davis as they got to the village.

It was in chaos, for a small village there were already fires.

Six digimon were fighting against theirs, one in particular caught t.k eye.

"Devimon!" said t.k.

Everyone looked towards the town and saw a devimon there, it seemed Angemon decided to fight him.

"I get it, devimons the enemy that appeared" said Kari, as she remembered what her friends told her about him.

"I should have known it was you devimon" said Angemon as he dodged an attack.

"Do I know you?" asked devimon flying back from a hand of faith attack.

Angemon noticed this devimon was different from the one he fought. This one's fighting style was different, as if he was protecting something.

"You're not the same devimon I fought" said Angemon as he moved away from a death claw.

"No, but I'm sorry to say you and your partner need to die for the greater good" he said lunging at Angemon.

"Thank you, please you must save what's left of my village" said the Kabukimon as Liamon helped her.

"Don't worry were on it" he said as he saw his brother and the others fighting.

He was going to join when something caught his attention, human scents.

But Jun and the others were behind him then who, he walked towards the small as he was met with a blast of water.

"Now that's a bad kitty" said witchmon coming out of the shadows.

The six dark chosen followed as it was time for them to make themselves known.

"Hey! Devidramon!" yelled Loki as all the dark chosen's digimon returned to their partners.

The digidestines digimon looked at them in surprise, the group varied in age and a witchmon was with them.

"Guys, why'd you stop?" asked Tai as they saw the others.

Everything seemed to quiet down in that moment as the groups looked at each other.

Until someone decided to finally speak.

"Who are they?" asked Jun as she was about to get her answers.

**The title means dark meetings in Japanese**

**Sorry if it's rushed I just had to get this chapter out of the way and get the story started.**

**Fun fact-Kunemon is the shyest out of all the dark chosen's digimon but when he digivolve's he tends to become a brutal digimon**

**Please review.**


	7. Double Sided

**Double Sided**

It was a simple question really.

"Well, since you children asked so nicely we could tell you" said witchmon in an 'I'm mocking you tone'.

"But we rather destroy you" hissed the cat on her shoulder.

"It can talk" whispered Tamaki as Shayna elbowed him.

"Less talk, devidramon!" said Loki as devidramon flew into the air.

The other digimon followed devidramon as they took on fighting stances.

"No hard feelings right, **Crimson Claw!**" devidramons claws began to gain a red glow.

The others began to power up their attacks as well.

Dinohumon pulled out his akinakes as they glowed.

"**Akinakes!**" he shouted taking a run towards the destined, devidramon flew behind him.

"**X-laser!**" XV-mon sent out his laser towards Dinohumon who jumped out of the way.

"This guys fast" said XV-mon looking at Dinohumon.

"**Hand of Fate!**" angemons attack hit devidramon as he fell back.

"You damned angel digimon, you guys going to attack or stay there with your mouths opened" yelled devidramon to the rest of his teammates

"Why you!" yelled Saberdramon.

"**Night Roar!**" she yelled flying up into the air, her wings gained purple flames.

"**Deadly Sting!**" flymon flew up throwing his stingers.

Ankylomon took the deadly sting attack as it hit his shell harmlessly.

"What! No way!" yelled flymon, his attack did nothing.

"**Blast Rings!**" Aquilamon countered saberdramons attack.

'He's strong' thought Saberdramon.

"You know for dark digimon you're not that tough" said Greymon as he stepped up.

"Well excuse us!" yelled Mikemon sending a punch at Greymon.

"**Nova Blast!**" the ball of flame hit Mikemon as she jumped back.

"That really singes" she said, rubbing her scorched tail.

"Come on devidramon! Who cares how strong they are! Their going down!" yelled Loki as his digivice was glowing the colors of the dark crest.

Once again the digidestines digivices and d-3s began to act up again.

"Their doing it again!" yelled Tai as his was glowing the color of the crest of courage.

The other original destined along with kens d-3 were also glowing their crest colors while Davis, yolie and Cody's d-3s were glowing with the power of two crests.

"he-he, you wonder why your digivices are acting up, it's because their opposites are near" said witchmon walking up.

Greymon and the others stood ready to attack her.

"Opposites, what does that mean?" asked Davis.

"It means your power is your downfall" she said motioning to the dark chosen.

Their d3-powers were glowing as well, witchmon pointed to Tai, matt and Davis"fear and enmity" she said confusing them as devidramon powered up another attack.

"**Crimson Claw!**" he sent the red claw like energy beams as Greymon and XV-mon stepped in to stop it.

Only this time they were the ones knocked down.

"Greymon!" said Tai running over to his fallen partner.

"XV-mon! You okay?" said Davis as he went towards XV-mon.

"Weird, it's like he's gotten more power" said Greymon getting into a standing position.

Witchmon then pointed to the group as they felt themselves unable to move.

"Hey I can't move" said Jun as her body was as still as stone.

"Of course, if you could I'd never be able to finish" smiled witchmon pointing to sora and yolie.

"What are you doing" said Aquilamon, the digimon could still move though.

"You'll see and don't try attacking or you'll freeze like your partners" she's said to the bird.

"You know what your opposite is" she said now looking at sora and yolie.

The two were confused by what she was saying.

"Hate and corruption" she said in deadly tone, she jumped back as purple flames were launched only for Aquilamon to take the hit.

"Aquilamon!" yelled yolie as her partner lay on the ground.

"I'm fine" he said, though truthfully the attack had gotten more powerful this time.

"Ignorance and unreliability" said witchmon pointing at Cody and Joe.

"**Tail hammer!"** yelled Ankylomon trying to attack Dinohumon first.

"**Akinakes!**" he yelled using Ankylomon's tail to his advantage.

He slid under the dinosaur digimon and attacked his unprotected stomach; this made Ankylomon fall on his side.

"Stop it, this is hardly a fair fight!" yelled Angemon.

This only seemed to amuse witchmon"Oh, but I haven't even gotten to the best part yet" she said walking up to Kari and t.k.

"Don't touch them!" yelled Gatomon to attack only to feel her body freeze up.

"I warned you" said witchmon.

"You know what the opposite of hope and light is" she said to the two.

"Darkness and despair" she said to them as they heard Gatomon and Angemon cry out.

"What does that even mean?" asked matt, trying to move but couldn't.

"My, my, your slow, I would have thought you'd know the reason your digivices are reacting" said witchmon.

"I even told you the reason" she said walking up to her final victim.

"So you're the child of kindness, ironic since you were the digimon emperor" she said to ken.

"I gave up on that a long time ago" said ken, he never liked being remind of his stupid past mistake.

"Oh, but do you know how cruel you were, it's ironic how the opposite of kindness is cruelty!" she said as flymon and Stingmon were dueling it out.

"**Spiking Finish!**" Stingmon attacked flymon as the digimon used his deadly sting attack.

"How fitting, two insects against each other" laughed flymon knocking Stingmon back.

The dark digimon had gained more power from the dark crest and were ready to destroy the destined here and now.

"Now that you know who they are child, you have to die" said witchmon looking at Jun.

Sure this one had no crest but she couldn't leave any witnesses, the dark chosen would kill the children of purity and knowledge later.

Witchmon jumped back towards the dark chosen as she just looked at them "well here's your chance their defenseless and their digimon are weakened" she said.

"Alright devidramon you know what to do!" yelled Loki as devidramon and the other six came together again.

"Alright this is ending here! **Crimson Claw!**" he yelled.

"**Neko claw!"** yelled Mikemon running towards the digidestines digimon.

"**Hell contract!**" devimon sent a black and red energy blast from his wings.

"**Poison Powder!**" yelled flymon.

"**Night roar!**" yelled Saberdramon.

"**Lizard dance!**" Dinohumon began to spin as he launched his akinakes.

XV-mon and the other digimon prepared to block the oncoming attack when something surrounded them.

"Don't think we'll let you do this barbamon!" yelled a voice as everyone but witchmon wondered who it was.

The attacks all hit only for the digidestine and their digimon to be gone.

"They escaped!" yelled Devin in surprise; he was hoping it would be over already.

Couldn't anything in life be easy?

"Yeah, but did you guys here that voice" said Shayna.

"We have to get back to the fortress, now!" said witchmon.

"Why?" asked Loki.

"Follow me and I'll tell you" said witchmon, she hadn't thought they'd find out so soon.

_**(?)**_

"Were alive?" asked Jun as they looked around.

They were in an area that seemed to have four different areas all in one.

It had in area glowing green in the north, a place glowing red in the south, an area glowing blue in the east and an area glowing yellow in the west.

But all had a small golden glow to them as well.

"What's with this place?" asked Davis.

"Don't know but it feels like home" said agumon.

"Yeah, I feel it too" said Gatomon.

"Wonder why?" asked Patamon.

"Another problem, we can't contact izzy either" said yolie as Joe and Cody kept on trying.

"This is the area of the four sovereigns, no signals can ever be reached here" said a voice as they looked up.

"Azulongmon!" said the second generation of chosen as the others were confused.

"You know this guy?" Tai asked his sister.

"He was trapped in the destiny stones" she answered as three more digimon appeared.

Though it was clear azulongmon was the biggest out of all four of them.

"So you were the one who saved us?" asked sora, she'd never seen a digimon this big not even venommyotismon was that big.

"Yes, to leave you would have meant your deaths" he said.

"ENOUGH SMALL TALK! Let's get to the matter at hand!" yelled a red four winged phoenix fire surrounding it.

"Calm yourself zhuqiaomon" said azulongmon.

"What matter and who are they?" asked Joe as he had begun to listen as well.

"They are the other three sovereigns, meet zhuqiaomon of the south, ebonwumon of the north and baihumon of the west, I am azulongmon of the east" he said explaining.

"It's just like that legend remember" said yolie as she had heard of this myth before during her field trip.

"Yes, we come to warn you humans of danger, we usually don't show ourselves unless the threat is immensely powerful" explained baihumon.

"You mean those kids?" asked matt as they remembered the other humans.

"It would seem barbamon finally found his vessels for the dark crest" said ebonwumon turtle head.

They seemed confused at this as azulongmon noticed.

"Allow us to explain, gennai said his order created your crest and digimon, is that correct" said azulongmon.

"You know gennai?" asked Tai.

"The truth is his order needed our help as well to create your crest and digimon" said baihumon.

"Is that why this place feels like home?" asked Gatomon as the large tiger nodded.

"Yes, each of us created your crest, I helped create the crest of love and purity" said ebonwumons turtle like head.

"I help in the creation of the crest of courage and friendship" said zhuqiaomon.

"Mine was knowledge and reliability" said baihumon.

"And I helped create the crest of hope and light" azulongmon.

"What about the crest I used to have?" asked ken.

"Your crest was made by a mon who we haven't seen in many years" said baihumon.

"So you guys helped make our crest and digimon, but what about those other guys?" asked Kari.

"As the saying goes 'were there is light there is darkness" said azulongmon.

"When the cressst were created, we alsssso had their oppositessss" said ebonwumon's snake head.

"That was the down side when we created the eight crests with the power of light their opposites had the power of darkness" said zhuqiaomon.

"They were the crest of fear and enmity" said zhuqiaomon.

"Hate and corruption" said ebonwumon

"Ignorance and unreliability" said baihumon.

"Finally darkness and despair, the crest of kindness was also affected by its counter partner cruelty" said azulongmon.

"We discarded the data into the darkest reaches of the dark area, if only we knew he would use it to its advantage" said azulongmon.

"That's what witchmon said to us" said Davis.

"One of barbamons underlings no doubt" said azulongmon.

"I've heard of him, he was a nasty digimon who tried to take over the digital world" said Gatomon.

"A great foe had ravaged our digital world and barbamon saw it as his chance to rule as the digital world would take many years to recover" said ebonwumon.

"We weren't able to destroy him as our strength wasn't at its full, so we had no choice but to lock him away in a seal" said azulongmon.

"But the seal started to weaken during the chosen's first adventures here and weakened even more during the reign of the digimon emperor" said ebonwumons turtle head.

"He finally escaped his seal when Malomyotismon was destroyed" said baihumon.

"But why were those other humans their?" asked armadillomon.

"Just like the crest are the embodiment of the light and power in all of you, the dark crest represent the darkness in those other six" said azulongmon.

"Were connected to both your cressst, the onesss full of light as well as darkness" said the snake like head.

"They're not evil in a way, to you their actions may seem and will be evil but these children from what we felt are in more pain than any creature could feel emotionally" said the turtle like head of ebonwumon.

"Barbamon chose them since they each carry the dark trait of their crest, barbamon is a master manipulator you won't be able to convince those humans otherwise at least for now" said azulongmon.

"WHICH IS WHY WE SHOULD DESTROY THEM NOW!" yelled zhuqiaomon; if they destroyed the dark crest their problem was solved.

"We don't take the lives of innocents" said baihumon getting the bird to calm down.

"But how do we fight a human enemy?" asked Patamon.

Barbamon had done this for this exact reason; with a digital enemy they could destroy it. But a human enemy, they could never take human lives.

"Barbamons goal was to get our attention, he no doubt wishes revenge for his imprisonment" said azulongmon.

"Barbamon is just using the humans as a cover for what he's really planning, but that is a mystery to us all" said baihumon.

"You will also have to be cautions in battle as they also have the power to evolve into an ultimate" said the turtle head of ebonwumon.

"And without DNA digivolving anymore we can't fight when that happens" said yolie.

With gatomons tail ring back they couldn't DNA digivolve anymore.

"If you would lift your digivices up, you to dear" azulongmon said to Jun as she did.

Lights from all four of them hit the screens of the d-3s.

"If used correctly you may also achieve ultimate status and in patamons and gatomons case mega when it's needed" said baihumon.

What he didn't tell them was how they would use mega, if they were right there would come a time in this battle when it would be needed.

"Did barbamon create the others digimon too?" asked Cody, he surprised everyone as he had been silent.

"Yes, they too are innocents in this, they battle for the same reason your digimon do, to protect their partners" said the turtle head of ebonwumon.

"So don't let past mistakes blind you and make you do what happened to you" said zhuqiaomon, though it was ironic since he lost is cool a lot.

T.k knew this was directed at him and his hatred for devimon, he just could never forgive him.

A pity he never thought about the human partner devimon had. All t.k could care at the moment was destroying him, he had too. He lost Angemon to a devimon and wasn't about to let the same mistake happen twice. These guys even if the sovereigns said their weren't evil had to be, he could only imagine what they would do to other places.

"By now it's safe for you to return home, knowing barbamon he will keep these humans in the digital world" said azulongmon.

"Wait! Before you send us back, what are we going to do when we fight against those others?" asked Kari, she couldn't believe their was a crest of darkness.

Darkness was evil, wrong! It took away wizardmon from her and Gatomon. Darkness had the dark masters kill all those innocent digimon. She wouldn't allow anyone to use the opposite of her crest to hurt others, because in a way it would be like she was the one responsible. She lost so many friends to it and almost herself, she wouldn't allow it.

"That we cannot help you with, it will be entirely up to you, just remember this 'things are always double sided" azulongmon said as the chosen were sent back home.

"I never thought certain humans could be so awful" said baihumon, they had been able to glimpse into the dark chosen's lives.

It wasn't a good one that was for sure.

"Remember not all are like that" said azulongmon as he remembered the children of long ago.

"Hopefully we won't have to resort to destroying them" said both of ebonwumons heads.

"We always have them to help the destined" said zhuqiaomon.

"Yes, we can only hope and hope we must for when tragedy and miracles awaken so will he and if that happen I am not sure our world will survive" said azulongmon.

**(Human world)**

"I was right, this must happen every time" said Jun as they landed in a dog pile somehow.

"And why is t.k never squashed like us!" yelled matt.

"Sorry bro, its just luck" said t.k.

"I don't care what it is just get off of us!" yelled Mimi as she and izzy were also on the bottom.

"Sorry" the others said.

"So why didn't you use the digi-port and why couldn't I contact you guys?" asked izzy.

The others began to explain what happened and izzy and Mimi were both surprised by it.

Mimi more about how she had an opposite to her crest running around while izzy was more focused on the information.

"I have to admit, it was smart of this barbamon to use humans since he know we'd never kill another human being" said izzy.

"To think! Another psychopathic digimon using darkness to control a bunch of innocent human beings! He's no better than malomyotismon!" yelled ken, mostly because he had been used like the dark chosen were as well.

"don't worry ken, if we could make you understand I'm sure we'll convince that group too, no matter how tough they think they are!" said yolie with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too ken" said wormmon.

"Also look at what I've found on barbamon" said izzy as he should the others the screen.

Seven digimon were displayed on the screen, one was circled meaning it was barbamon.

"Barbamon sure looks ugly, so who are they?" asked Mimi.

"Apparently theirs group that was called the seven great demon lords" said izzy as the digimon gasped.

"What is it?" asked Joe.

"We've heard about them before" said hawkmon.

"Their suppose to be seven mega level digimon who each have incredible power!" exclaimed armadillomon.

"The most well known one is lucemon who was sealed away in the core of the digital world" said Gatomon.

"Along with belephamon who also tried to destroy the digital world" said Patamon.

"And daemon, that creepy guy we sent to the dark ocean" said veemon.

"Wait! You mean daemon was a demon lord?" asked ken.

"Yeah, a real nasty one but his siblings are even worst" said wormmon.

"Apparently they all represent a human flaw" said izzy.

"Human flaw, you mean like Davis's laziness" joked Jun.

"Cheap shot jun" Davis muttered.

"Close, each of them represents a flaw like barbamon is greed" said izzy.

"How fitting the guy wants to take over the digital world how greedy can you get" said matt.

This was interesting he was going to have to do more research on these guys, thought izzy.

"There is one thing that was weird though" said Patamon as everyone turned to him and izzy was snapped out of his thoughts

"Those dark digidestine seemed a lot older than t.k and the others, there was only one little kid" said Patamon.

"that's true" said tai as he had noticed that too.

"Maybe barbamon didn't care just as long as he got the humans he needed" said liollmon.

"Kinda makes you wonder what azulongmon and the others meant by their bad lives" said sora.

"Well, that's going to have to wait till tomorrow I believe its getting dark" said hawkmon pointing to the sky.

The sun was already setting "how long were we in the digital world?" asked Jun.

"A lot longer than you think" said izzy.

"Yeah, but we should get home you know how mommy and daddy usually worry" said Mimi as her parents did have that tendency.

"Tomorrow we meet at izzys and maybe we can find out more about these guys" said Tai as they all agreed.

They all went their separate ways going home, as Jun asked her younger brother something.

"So what do you think is going to happen to those guys? The look Kari and t.k had on their faces was kinda scary" she said as she remembered how mad t.k looked and shocked Kari did.

"Kari and t.k have a lot of problems whenever darkness is brought up" said Davis as he remembered what Cody had told them about t.k beating ken up.

Though at the time, he sort of deserved it.

"That might cloud their judgment, a true warrior never lets his emotions guide his ways, a heart of courage is what keeps you from becoming your enemy" said liollmon as they looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That was really something little bro" said veemon giving liollmon a shoulder bump.

"You sure you're not a mega in disguise?" asked Jun **(and yes she knows what a mega is)**

"No, it's just I remember feeling that before" said liollmon.

'I just don't remember why' he thought as he looked at his partner.

"Hey Jun, liollmon" said Davis and veemon.

"Last one home doesn't get seconds on dinner!" he said as he and veemon made a run for it.

"Why you! I'm getting seconds!" she yelled running after her brother.

Liollmon laughed as he chased after them too, but what he said still ran through his mind he felt like he had felt these words before. Once long ago, he shook it off and ran after Jun.

He was getting seconds! Davis mom was making roast for dinner tonight and he was going to get it.

"I'll catch you yet big bro!" yelled liollmon laughing.

**So the digidestine finally learn who their opponent is and about their crest.**

**But will t.k and Kari let their emotions get in the way and do something they'll forever regret?**

**And why does liollmon have these strange feelings is it possible?**

**And why am I talking like the digimon announcer, see ya next time.**

**Fun fact-kotemon though shy, is actually a very skilled warrior when in champion form**


End file.
